Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung
by Hulk.jiminie
Summary: Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili namja yang berstatus mantan uke? JiminxTaehyung MINV/VMIN BTS.
1. Chapter 1- Awal

Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung

Cast :

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

JiminxTaehyung

Minv/Vmin/jimxtae/taexjim/95line

Summary : Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili namja yang berstatus mantan uke?

Rate : M

Warning :

homo, MPREG kekekeke, yaoi, menye, gaje, abal, eyd (ejaan yang di ada-ada), garing, humor abal, sinetron abis, TYPOS, bahasa amburadul. Ff ini adalah hasil imajinasi liar saya mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan. Oh ya yang anti v uke dan jimin seme harap jangan baca, takut ntar

Oh ya biar lebih dapet feelnya dengerin lagunya

BTS - RUN BALLAD ver.

Happy reading..

.

.

Keparat!

Taehyung ingin mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya. Wajahnya memerah, ia habis di cekoki afrodisiak oleh mantan pacarnya Jungkook sialan itu. Jungkook tadi mengajaknya bercinta tapi setelah ia memberi minuman sialan itu dan Taehyung mulai terangsang Jungkook malah memutuskan hubunganya dengan alasan mulai bosan lalu meninggalkanya begitu saja. Dasar uke bajingan! Umpatnya kesal. Ia keluar dari klub malam dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan terangsang. Sesuatu di bawah itu menyakitinya sungguh. Dengan buru-buru, Ia kini menuju parkiran, ia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah kalau dia pulang ia jamin ayahnya akan mengamuk dengan keadaanya. Jadi tadi ia memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel saja. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya tidak fokus, dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan membuka mobilnya.

"Hey, Tae!" Taehyung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya yang buram menangkap sosok Park Jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya, dia adalah teman di kampusnya. Bukan teman yang akrab atau mungkin hubungan mereka lebih mirip seperti rival.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Taehyung serak. Jimin tertawa melihat keadaan Taehyung yang sangat menyedihkan. Wajah memerah, selakangan menonjol, rambut acak-acakan, bajunya juga kusut.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapa sebagai seorang teman.." jawab Jimin santai.

"Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni mu" Taehyung menyahut ketus. Jimin terlihat tersenyum miring,

"Kau terlihat.. menyedihkan" ucap Jimin sambil melirik ke arah selakangan Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendengarnya tersenyum miring,

"Apa kau kemari bermaksud menyerahkan dirimu, untuk berlutut di bawah pusarku?" Senyum mengerikan terpampang di wajah mabuk Taehyung. Jimin mengedikan bahu cuek.

"Kedengaranya menarik, tapi malam ini aku sedang ingin menusuk" jawab Jimin dengan nada main-main. Taehyung menyeringai,

"Tidak, manis. kau lebih cocok di bawahku." Taehyung berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Jimin menatap datar Taehyung, ia bosan di ejek sebagai uke. Ia ingin menunjukan pada dunia kalau dia bukan uke.

"Mau bukti?" Tantang Jimin dengan nada sangat dalam. Jiwa liar Taehyung langsung bangkit. Ia langsung menghimpit Jimin ke arah mobilnya lalu mencium bibirnya kasar. Jimin menyeringai, saat Taehyung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Hingga ia dan Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang mobil. Mereka terus berciuman, Jimin membalas ciuman Taehyung, Jimin membiarkan Taehyung medominasinya ia mulai membelai tubuh Taehyung terutama pundak dan punggung. Dan melingkarkan kedua lenganya di leher Taehyung, hingga Taehyung terlena.

"Eummh.." tangan nakal Jimin terus menggoda hingga menyentuh kedua tangan Taehyung yang menyentuh wajahnya. Taehyung yang di lingkupi kabut nafsu, alkohol dari obat perangsang benar-benar terlena dan tidak menyadari rencana busuk Jimin, hingga..

Klik.

Taehyung terhenyak, bunyi klik itu menyadarkanya dari nafsu bejatnya. Jimin terlihat menyeringai, setelah borgol itu terkunci.

"I got you, dumbass!" Desis Jimin mengerikan.

Taehyung mengumpat!

Ia di jebak!

"Bajingan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menjebakku?" Raung Taehyung. Jimin melengos tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat, bagaimana jika seorang yang mengaku ultimate seme yang selalu mengajak ku bercinta dan menghinaku uke mengerang di bawahku" jawab Jimin santai. Taehyung melotot mendengarnya. Apa Jimin bermaksud mendominasinya? Demi Apapun Taehyung menolaknya.

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" Taehyung berteriak kesal.

"Sshhh, diam sayang.." Jimin berbisik dan menyeringai kejam. Tak lama Jimin melepas kaos putih yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. Dan pemandangan Jimin half-naked membuat Taehyung melongo, Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak percaya jika pria gila di hadapanya ini Park Jimin yang terkenal ultimate uke di kampus. Dia punya six pack yang sangat seksi, otot lengannya sangat bagus, dan terlatih. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membentuk tubuh seseksi itu, tapi kenapa malah si namja yang terkenal ultimate uke ini yang punya abs seseksi itu, Taehyung iri sungguh.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Jimin.

"Diam, bajingan!"

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Jimin tersenyum senang lalu meraih wajah Taehyung yang memasang wajah garang itu. Tapi Taehyung menolak, dan menggelengkan wajahnya. Tapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau menyerah. Ia menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam kaos Taehyung dan meraba benda kecil di dada Taehyung.

"Ahnnh~" desahan manja Taehyung terdengar manis dan seksi. Jimin mencium bibir Taehyung lagi kali ini ia juga menggunakan lidahnya.

"Eunghh-jiminh~" desah Taehyung serak.

Jimin memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang sudah sangat pasrah. Ia membuat banyak kiss mark di dada dan leher Taehyung. Hingga Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Sejenak ia berpikir menyetubuhi seme tidak buruk juga sih, ia kira Taehyung akan memiliki tubuh yang keras dan kulit yang kasar pula, ternyata tidak Taehyung itu memang lebih tinggi darinya tapi ia kurus dan tidak ada ototnya sama sekali, kulitnya juga cukup halus untuk ukuran lelaki,seperti ini ya seme yang di idam-idamkan para uke manis dan gadis-gadis di kampusnya? Jimin berdecih sinis, seme darimana coba?. Lagipula kalau di lihat-lihat dari dekat begini Taehyung itu cantik sangat cantik malahan untuk ukuran lelaki. Jimin tersenyum lalu menciumi wajah Taehyung. Lalu kembali lagi ke bibir Taehyung dan mengecupnya berkali-kali sampai Taehyung lemas.

"Kau sangat cantik, Tae.." puji Jimin sambil mengecup kening Taehyung. Dan selanjutnya Taehyung hanya pasrah, hanya bisa membiarkan dan menikmati permainan smurf gila ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah pertemuan dengan lelaki mantan uke itu membuat hidup Taehyung berubah. Sebulan setelah ia bercinta dengan Jimin, Taehyung sakit parah. Ia demam dan pusing yang sangat parah. Ia juga muntah-muntah setiap pagi dan setelah makan. Orang tua Taehyung sangat khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Taehyung sendiri tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit dan tidak mau di panggilkan dokter, ia berdalih kalau ini hanya sakit biasa. Tapi ayah Taehyung, Kim Daehyun lebih khawatir dan akhirnya menelfon dokter saat Taehyung pingsan karena tidak mau makan selama dua hari.

"Bagaimana dok keadaan anak saya, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu Taehyung, Kim Baekhyun. Ayah Taehyung pun menatap minta penjelasan ke arah dokter muda itu, bername tag Kim Seokjin.

"Saya harus mengatakan pada anda berdua. Putra anda Kim Taehyung tengah mengandung, dan bayi di kandunganya berusia empat minggu"

Wajah sepasang suami istri itu sangat terkejut dengan ucapan dokter itu. Bagaimana bisa anak nya hamil. Mereka tau jika anak mereka itu gay, mereka tahu pacar Taehyung bernama Jeon Jungkook. Di dalam hubungan seperti itu pun Taehyung adalah seorang top, bukan bottom. Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya,

"Dok, jangan bercanda bagaimana bisa anak saya bisa hamil?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menenangkan istrinya Baekhyun.

"Saya tidak bercanda, Tuan Kim. Putra anda memang tengah hamil. Saya akan memberikan resep obat untuk menghilangkan demam dan mualnya,Tuan.." ucap dokter itu.

"Sayang, anak kita..anak kita hamil?" Bisik Baekhyun parau.

"Apa mungkin dia melakukanya dengan Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana jika Taehyung tahu jika dirinya hamil, dia pasti akan sedih" Baekhyun menggeleng sedih.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ini ada obat untuk Kim Taehyung. Tolong untuk dia memakan obatnya tiga kali sehari supaya demam dan muntahya reda. Saya harus kembali ke rumah sakit" Dokter itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih dok"

"Sama-sama Tuan Kim. Saya mohon pamit." lalu dokter itu meninggalkan kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung sudah sehat. Dua hari setelah sakit parahnya ia kembali masuk kuliah dan menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Kuliah, bekerja mengurus kafe kakaknya, dan berkumpul dengan teman. Tapi harinya sedikit kacau saat ia melihat mantan kekasihnya Jungkook sudah memiliki pacar lagi, mereka bertemu di kampus saat Taehyung pergi ke toilet ia tak sengaja melihat Jungkook dan Namjoon sedang berciuman, padahal mereka baru saja putus sebulan lalu. Dan ia sudah berganti pacar, dan pacarnya adalah Kim Namjoon senior anak fakultas teknik mesin. Taehyung mengumpat kesal dengan kebodohnya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk tidak pacaran dan tergoda oleh Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung bodoh sampai mau jatuh cinta bahkan gagal move on dari Jungkook.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah dari kafe ia langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Moodnya sudah buruk sejak tadi. Jadi ia memutuskan pulang saja daripada menghancurkan pekerjaanya. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya, dan disana ia melihat percakapn antara ayah, ibu dan kakaknya Kim Jongin. Mereka melihat kedatangan Taehyung lalu menyuruh Taehyung duduk untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kim Taehyung, sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Jongin to the point pada Taehyung. Taehyung jelas bingung. Berapa lama apanya, coba?

"Apa maksud mu dengan berapa lama hyung?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Daehyun dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam. Biar Jongin yang mengatakanya semuanya pada Taehyung. Jongin adalah kakak yang overprotektif pada Taehyung walau ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Dan saat ia mendengar kabar adiknya hamil dari orang tuanya ia langsung pulang guna meminta penjelasan.

"Kau dan pacarmu," jawab Jongin datar.

"Aku sudah tidak punya pacar, aku sudah putus dengan Jungkook" ucapan Taehyung membuat Jongin menatap tajam adiknya.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukanya?" Pertanyaan kakaknya sukses membuat Taehyung bingung setengah mati, kakaknya ini bicara apa sih?

"Kau itu bicara apa sih, jangan membuatku bingung!" Sahut Taehyung dengan waja kesal

"Kau itu hamil, dan sekarang aku tanya siapa yang melakukanya padamu!?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung. Dia hamil? Hamil?

"Kau masih bertanya apa? Sekarang katakan siapa yang menghamilimu?!" Raung Jongin dengan wajah mengeras.

"Aku tidak hamil, siapa yang bilang aku hamil enak saja kau bicara, aku ini seme!" Balas Taehyung. Sementara kedua orang tua merela hanya bisa pasrah melihat pertengkararan mereka.

"Tae, dengarkan ibu. Kau ingat sakit mu kemarin? Ibu dan ayah memanggil dokter saat kau pingsan, dan kau tahu apa hasil pemeriksaanya Itu adalah gejala kehamilan. Sekarang kau tengah hamil empat minggu"

JEDERR!

Bagai tersengat petir di siang bolong. Tubuh Taehyung kaku dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Apa? Ibunya bilang? Dia hamil? Hahahahahha

Hahaha.

Ha. Ha. Ha

Ha.

Ha

Ha

Bajingan!

"Ibu jangan bercanda! Aku tidak suka!" Balas Taehyung dengan wajah mengeras.

"Apa wajah ibu terlihat bercanda?" Taehyung menunduk. Ini tidak mungkin mana mungkin dia hamil, itu tidak mungkin.

"Mungkin dokter itu salah, ia salah aku, aku-" tiba-tiba bayagan ia bercinta dengan Jimin di mobil sebulan lalu berputar-putar di otaknya. Bayangan ia mendesah saat Jimin membobol tubuhnya di malam itu terngiang di pikiranya. Apa jangan-jangan dia hamil anak.. Jimin?

"Dokter itu tidak mungkin salah vonis, dia salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit Seoul, dia anak teman ayah" bantah ayah Taehyung. Taehyung diam, wajahnya sudah pucat seperti mayat hidup,

Dia hamil..

Di dalam perutnya tumbuh seorang bayi?

Dan Anak ini adalah anak si bedebah Park itu..

Hahahaha

Lucu sekali.

Saking lucunya Taehyung ingin mengambil tali.

"Katakan Tae padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu.?" Tanya Jongin di dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia tahu, Taehyung masih syok jadi sebisa mungkin ia harus menahan emosinya,

"Kau harus mengatakanya Tae, dia harus tanggung jawab," Jongin menambahi. Kepala Taehyung ingin meledak, masa ia harus mengatakan pada keluarganya ia di hamili Park idiot itu? Ayolahh!

"Apa Jeon Jungkook yang melakukanya?" Tanya ayahnya. Taehyung menggeleng selama ia berhubungan dengan si keparat Jeon itu ia adalah top, kalau pun ada yang hamil, orang itu adalah Jungkook. Lagi pula ia sudah lama tidak bercinta, selain dengan Jimin satu bulan lalu, setelah Jungkook memutuskanya malam itu, dan dia yang di masuki.

"Jawab Tae, jangan membuatku bertambah emosi!" Kesal Jongin. Melihat adiknya yang hanya diam saja tentu mebuatnya marah juga.

"Ini.. ini anak.. teman ku.. namanya.." ada jeda di kalimat itu. Jongin makin tidak sabar, tanganya sudha gatal ngin sekali menghajar lelaki bajingan yang menghamili adik satu-satinya ini.

" ini anak Park Jimin teman sekampusku.."

.

.

.

Brakkk

Suara meja di gebrak.

"Akan ku bunuh keparat itu, lihat saja nanti, beri tahu aku alamat rumahnya, akan ku bunuh dia!" Jongin meraung kasar.

.

.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar itu. Setelah insiden pengakuan tadi, Jongin langsung menarik Taehyung untuk pergi ke rumah bajingan Park itu. Mau tidak mau orang tua mereka juga harus ikut, untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Daehyun dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan anak pertama mereka jika sudah marah seperti ini. Mereka pun masuk setelah satpam mengijinkan masuk.

"Apa ini benar rumahnya?" Tanya Jongin datar. Taehyung mengangguk. Jongin langsung keluar dari mobil itu dengan wajah sangat mengerikan. Diikuti Taehyung dan kedua orangtuanya.

Tok tok tok tok!

Jongin mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Taehyung makin cemas, bagaimana jika Jongin benar-benar akan membunuh Jimin, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, ia benci sekali dengan Jimin karena mengamilinya. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir kasihan baby di perutnya kan kalau ayahnya di bunuh?

Tok, tok,

"Mana sih, yang punya rumah lama sekali" kesal Jongin

"Jongin-ah tenang lah" ucap sang ibu sambil memegang pundak anak pertamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa ibu,-"

Pintu terbuka. Dan menampilkan wanita cantik berusia empat puluhan yang tersenyum manis.

"Ohh- selamat siang, mencari siapa ya?" Tanya wanita yang sangat cantik sopan itu kepada keluarga Kim itu.

"Saya Kim Daehyun dan saya ada perlu dengan Park Jimin apa ini benar rumahnya?" Jawab Kepala keluarga Kim. Wanita itu tersenyum,tapi sedikit memasang raut wajah bingung, ia tidak mengenal keluarga ini tapi ada ada perlu apa dengan anaknya?

"Saya Park Sehun, ibu Park Jimin sendiri. Ini benar adalah rumah kami. Maaf saya belum pernah bertmu dengan anda, ada masalah apa ya?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada kalem.

"Maaf nyonya Park, ini mungkin akan sedikit mengganggu anda, tapi ini menyangkut masalah serius, dan kami mungkin juga ada perlu dengan anda dan tuan Park" jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun menggeser tubuhnya.

"Silahkan masuk, kita bisa bicarakan di dalam".

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk, saya akan panggilkan suami saya dan Jimin anak saya" Sehun tersenyum lalu pergi masuk ke dalam setelah mempersilahkan keluarga Kim itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan perabotanya tidak banyak dan terkesan sederhana tidak ada kesan glamour dan mewah. Pasti keluarga baik-baik dan terhormat batin Daehyun. Tak lama seorang lelaki tinggi dan tampan menuju ke arah mereka bersama istrinya, wajahnya sangat berwibawa dan terlihat ramah. Di ikuti seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Taehyung di belakangnya.

Jimin baru saja mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, tapi ibunya datang ke kamar dan menyuruhnya keluar karena ada yang mencarinya. Mau tidak mau ia keluar dari kamarnya. Dan saat ia di ruang tamu ia hampir terjengkang kaget saat yang mencarinya adalah keluarga Taehyung, dan Taehyung ada di sana. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Taehyung, mereka saling tatap sebentar, lalu Taehyung memutus tatapan mereka,

"Apa si pendek itu, yang menghamili mu" Desis Jongin di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung diam dan menunduk.

"Dasar payah" ejek Jongin.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nyonya saya Park Chanyeol, ayah Park Jimin" lelaki itu memerkenalkan diri. Kim Daehyun tersenyum.

"Saya Kim Daehyun, ayah dari Kim Taehyung" balas Daehyun sambil menunjuk putranya Taehyung. Chanyeol agak bingung sebenarnya. Ia tidak mengenal keluarga ini. Tapi ia harus mengahrgai kehadiran seseorang dengan baik. Sementara Jimin sudah ketar-ketir sendiri mencoba menebak-nebak perlu apa Keluarga Taehyung kemari.

"Jadi ada perlu apa, anda semua kemari, dan ku dengar dari istriku anda ada perlu dengan anak saya?" Chanyeol berbicara lagi.

"Mohon maaf jika kehadiran saya dan keluarga mengganggu kenyamanan anda Tuan Park, saya di sini hanya ingin berbicara dengan baik-baik, ini masalah anak anda dan anak saya.." ucap tuan Kim tenang. Sementara Chanyeol selaku kepala keluarga mendengarkan pembicaraan dari kepala keluarga Kim itu.

"Kehadiran anda sama sekali tidak mengganggu, saya sedang tidak sibuk. Anda bisa menyampaikan semua" balas Chanyeol dengan nada ramah.

"Anak saya Kim Taehyung kini sedang mengandung, dan ayah dari anak itu adalah putra anda Park Jimin" jelas Daehyun dengan nada lembut. Supaya menghindari kesalahan paham dan yang paling penting tentu saja supaya Tuan Park di hadapanya ini mengerti.

Wajah Park Chanyeol sudah tidak seramah tadi. Wajahnya mengeras, tapi ia menutupinya dengan meremas tanganya sendiri. Wajah Sehun istri Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan ucapan kepala keluarga Kim itu. Terutama Chanyeol, anak satu-satunya menghamili anak orang?

"Apa anda serius dengan ucapan anda?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Saya tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya, tetapi anda bisa bertanya pada anak anda" balas Daehyun tenang. Chanyeol berbalik melirik anaknya Jimin yang menunduk takut. Jimin sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat pasti ini terjadi.

"Park Jimin apa benar yag dikatakan Tuan Kim kalau kau mengahmili anak mereka?" Tanya ayahnya tajam. Jimin diam. Ia meruntuki kebodohanya, dan dia baru sadar kalau dia itu tolol.

"Park Jimin, jawab ayah. Jangan jadi pengecut!" Bentak ayahnya dengan nada lebih tajam. Sehun terus menenangkan suaminya supaya tidak mengamuk. Chanyeol adalah ayah yang sangat baik di dunia ia tidak pernah marah tapi jika di kecewakan sekali hasilnya ya seperti ini. Sementara Taehyung sudah sangat yakin jika Jimin tidak mau mengakui jika ia mengandung anaknya, Namun..

Jimin mengangguk pelan

"Ya, aku yang melakukanya. Aku yang menghamili Taehyung." jawab Jimin pelan sambil menatap sayu keluarga Kim. Sementara Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya jika lenganya tidak di tahan sang ibu. Taehyung sendiri tidak menyangka. Jimin akan mengakui perbuatanya. Ia kira si keparat Park itu akan mengelak dan mencari seribu alasan untuk tidak mengakui kalau anak itu anaknya. Jimin menoleh ke arah ayah dan ibu nya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini salah, Park. Bukanya kau selalu ku ajari tentang sesuatu yang baik dan tidak melanggar batasan dalam bergaul, kenapa kau malah mengecewakan aku, apa kau tahu aku merasa gagal dalam mendidikmu?" Ucapan ayah Jimin itu menohok hati Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka berdua sama-sama bejat. Ibu Jimin sudah bersedih di pelukan suaminya saat tahu anaknya memang bersalah.

"Aku mengerti ayah, maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Taehyung dan anak di kandunganya.." ucapan gentle itu membuat hati Taehyung menghangat. Ia tidak menyangka bocah smurf ini bisa seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, ia kagum walaupun bocah ini pendek dan kurang meyakinkan untuk jadi menjadi seme dari seorang seme tetapi mental dan pikiranya cukup gentle. Niatnya yang awalnya ingin membunuh Jimin hilang seketika.

"Bagus! Itu yang memang harus kau lakukan." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat semua orang di sana tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Kim. Daehyun merasa keluarga ini terlalu baik.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih anda semua sudah menerima kehadiran kami dengan sangat baik," ucap Baekhyun dengan canggung. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menyela,

"Tidak apa nyonya Kim, kita kan calon besan" sahutnya dengan senyum manis walaupun matanya sembab. Benar kan? Keluarga ini sangat baik! Lalu mereka sejenak mengobrol tentang tanggal pernikahan Jimin dan Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa bosan ketiga kelima orang dewasa itu mengobrol tentang entahlah dia tidak mau tahu. Tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata segaris Jimin yang tersenyum miring padanya, Sementara Taehyung malah melengos kesal saat di tatap begitu.

"Tae.." panggil Jimin dengan bisikan. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"I love you.."

.

.

.

End or next..?

Mau di lanjut nggak nihh? Tergantung review sih, trus adegan enaena nya kurang greget gak sih. Itu mau gue bikin full nc tp tar malah kepanjangan sementara ini masih ada adegan lain. gue juga masih amatiran bruhh astagaa. Gue juga masih poloshh/digampar pake palu! polos diliat darimana loo, hp full bokep gitu! /. Dan Jimin itu cocok kaga sih jadi seme kok gue lihat di ffn jimin seme itu juuaaarang n langka banget kayak populasi badak jawa, gue kagak apdet soalnya kebanyakan sih gue liat v seme jimin jadi uke. padahal jimin itu manly lohh dan pipinya juga udah gak setembem dulu, badanya makin seksi, roti sobeknya juga makin bagus, tingginya juga udah hampir sama, sama Taetae. Lah kalo gue liat si Taetae kok makin hari malah makin cantik, unyu gitu itu sampe ff Jungkook semein taetae bejibun banget. Itu opini gue sih. sebagai fans seme smurf kayak Jimin. Review pleasee../aegyo bareng kai- hyung/


	2. Chapter 2 - Papa dan Mama?

**Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **JiminxTaehyung**

 **Minv/Vmin/jimxtae/taexjim/95line**

 **Summary : Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili namja yang berstatus mantan uke?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning**

 **homo, MPREG kekekeke, yaoi, OOC, menye, gaje, dirty talk, abal, eyd (ejaan yang di ada-ada), garing, humor abal, TYPOS, bahasa amburadul. Ff ini adalah hasil imajinasi liar saya mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan. Oh ya yang anti v uke dan jimin seme harap jangan baca, takut ntar muntah. Biar dapet feelnya coba dengerin lagunya**

 **BTS - BEAUTIFUL**

 **Pokoknya tuh lagu bisa bikin mood gue jadi bagus buat nulis deh**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Fuck!" Umpat Taehyung.

Taehyung bangun dengan wajah kusut dengan badan remuk dan sakit semua. tidak lupa dengan keadaan naked. Dan saat melirik sampingnya wajah jelek Park Jimin yang sudah menjadi suaminya sejak tiga bulan terakhir. Wajah jelek Jimin masih tidur jadi penampakan yang pertama kali ia lihat. Sialan sekali, ia masih ingat dimana kejadian semalam. Ia berencana melancarkan aksi balas dendam kepada Jimin, tapi apa mau dikata Tuhan sepertinya lebih sayang Jimin. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian memalukan semalam. Taehyung berniat mendominasi Jimin. Ia mencampurkan afrodisiak ke minuman Jimin. Dan saat Jimin sudah terangsang Taehyung menggodanya lalu mengikat tangan Jimin persis seperti Jimin lakukan padanya dulu. Tapi sialan sekali, saat Jimin sudah tidak berdaya dan Taehyung sudah bersiap memasuki hole Jimin,

Krek

"Arghhhhh,, Punggungku!" Teriak Taehyung sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sakit. Ia meruntuki kebodohanya. Kenapa pakai sakit punggung segala sih? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa menusuk-nusuk suami gilanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu diri sih, sudah jelas sedang hamil lima bulan bukanya memikirkan anaknya berjenis kelamin apa di dalam perut buncitnya malah berpikir tentang bagaimana cara balas dendam pada suami gilanya. Alhasil Taehyung berhenti bergerak dan malah tiduran, sambil memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri sementara Jimin yang terangsang bangkit dan menyeringai di depan wajah Taehyung. Setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari ikatan Taehyung.

"Ayolah Tae kenapa berhenti,?" Bisik Jimin. Taehyung masih mengerang.

"Punggungku sakit bodoh!" Umpat Taehyung kesal. Jimin tersenyum mengejek. Lalu bangkit mendekati Taehyung yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang. Dan saat Taehyung melihat wajah megerikan Jimin. Taehyung jadi malu sendiri. Rencana nistanya gagal total. Dan mungkin sekarang dia harus menjadi santapan singa lapar yang sedang terangsang,

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti,"

"Tidak, punggungku sakit!"

"Ayolahh, aku rindu padamu!"

Taehyung meringis senjata makan tuan. Gagal dan gagal.

Ha. Ha. Ha

Ha

Ha

Ha

"Kau sih tidak tahu diri, uke saja kebanyakan tingkah kalau sakit jangan sok memancingku untuk bermain. Ya sudah karena kau sakit punggung kau yang menikmati permainan ku saja ya, **mama sayang~"** bisik Jimin. Taehyung merinding dan dengan itu ia hanya bisa pasrah. Dan membiarkan Jimin mendominasinya, ia juga sedang hard itu akan sangat menyakitinya jika berhenti dan tidak berlanjut ke inti. Mau bagaimana lagi punggungnya sakit dan dia sedang hamil. Dan selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak desahan desahan dan erangan nista memenuhi kamar pasangan bodoh Taehyung-Jimin.

 _"Ohh jiminh.. fasterhh~~"_

 _"Ohh yeah kau nikmat.. "_

 _"Ahh-jiminh"_

 _"Kau sukaahh permainanku, Taetae?"_

 _"Iyahh aku sukahh Jiminie.."_

 _"Begini?"_

 _"Iyahh-ahh"_

 _"Aku cinta padamu, tae"_

 _"Aku juga cinta padamu jim-ohhh~"_

Fak!

Taehyung meninju bantal yang tidak berdosa.

Lalu berbicara kepada bantal.

Mengeluh atas segala nasib sialnya.

 _Gila._

Taehyung ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah jika mengingat kejadian itu, pakai bilang cinta segala lagi. Demi Tuhan dia tidak (atau tidak sadar) mencintai si smurf ini. Kenapa dia payah sekali sihh? Mendominasi Jimin kenapa terlalu sulit baginya. Dengan emosi dia memukul wajah tak berdosa Jimin yang masih terlelap tidur dengan guling bergambar kodok itu hingga Jimin mengerang kesal.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" Teriak Jimin kesal. Taehyung kenapa sih tiba-tiba memukulinya begitu.

"Gara-gara kau badan ku sakit bodoh!" Teriak Taehyung tidak kalah kencang. Jimin masih mengatuk, ia mengusak wajah ngantuknya dengan tanganya, istri gilanya ini ngomong apa sih?

"Itu salah mu sendiri, makanya sadar diri kau itu jadi uke ya uke saja, tidak usah sok mau balas dendam segala, itu akibatnya kalau istri mencoba durhaka pada suami!" Jawab Jimin.

Bayangkan istri gila macam apa coba yang ingin mendominasi suaminya dan ingin membuat hamil suaminya sendiri. Hanya istri gila bernama Kim atau sekarang menjadi Park Taehyung sepertinya. Apalagi keadaan Taehyung yang mencoba mendominasinya sedang hamil lima bulan. Benar-benar istri yang keparat! Kalau tidak ingat ia hamil anaknya sudah Jimin kubur hidup-hidup lelaki keparat ini, tapi sialnya dia tidak bisa. mau diakui atau tidak rasa sayangnya pada istri durhakanya itu lebih besar dari rasa bencinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut istri?" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin menyeringai ke arah Taehyung.

"Tentu saja kau," balas Jimin cuek.

"Aku suami mu bodoh!" Teriak Taehyung.

"Suami hamil, lucu sekali" goda Jimin.

"Aku juga pernah memasukimu, ingat?" Sahut Taehyung.

"Tapi siapa yang akhirnya hamil? Kau kan, bukan aku "

"Aku hamil anakmu keparat!"

"Memangnya yang bilang kau hamil anak tetanggamu itu siapa?"

Jawaban terakhir Jimin membuat Taehyung gondok setengah mati. Taehyung menatap suami gilanya ini dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka si kerdil sialan ini sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau menatap ku begitu, mau hamil lagi?" Tanya Jimin sewot. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Taehyung emosi. Ia ingin sekali menendang kepala pria gila ini ke luar angkasa. Melihat gerak-gerik Taehyung yang sebentar lagi mengamuk Jimin langsung beranjak dari ranjang, dan menyambar bokser kuning bergambar pokemon yang teronggok di lantai yang sebenarnya milik Taehyung itu.

"Mau kemana kau istri sialan!" Teriak Taehyung saat melihat Jimin yang kabur.

"Mau mandi lah sayang, mau kumandikan juga?" Tanyanya dengan nada jahil. Taehyung melempar wajah Jimin dengan bantal yang sayangnya tidak kena.

"Dasar mesum idiot, akan ku pastikan setelah ini akan ku buat kau hamil juga lihat saja nanti bajingan!" Teriak Taehyung emosi.

"Wow, aku takut.." suara dengan nada mengejek itu keluar ketika kepala Jimin mengintip di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan seringainya.

"Kemari kau sialan biar ku potong penismu!" Tambah Taehyung.

"Kau yang kemari saja bagaimana, aku punya sesuatu yang nikmat untukmu?" Goda Jimin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya nista.

"Tidak sudii!" Balasan itu membuat Jimin tertawa keras. Taehyung yang marah memang hiburan terbaik baginya. Jika dulu Taehyung yang selalu membutnya marah karena kalimat-kalimat nakalnya, sekarang semua berbalik,

"Kemarilah aku punya lolipop yang enak dan bisa mengeluarkan susu lho.." goda Jimin persis seperti saat dulu saat Taehyung mengoda Jimin dan uke-uke manis lainya. Untuk sejenak Taehyung ragu, makhluk semesum dan sepedo ini pernah jadi uke?

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin gua yang dalam dan hangat?" Balas Taehyung. Jimin tertawa mengejek. Gak salah nih?

"Jangan aku takut kalau punggungmu rontok nanti. Karena Ya jelas sih menusuk bukan keahlian lelaki cantik yang selalu mengaku seme dan kini sedang hamil lima bulan!" Ejek Jimin. Alis Taehyung berkedut sebal.

Bangsat!

Taehyung emosi.

Aku hamil anak mu, bedebah!

Batin Taehyung nista.

"Sini ku perkosa kau! Akan kupastikan setelah ini kau akan hamil anak kuu smurf keparat!" Teriak Taehyung nista. Jimin mendengarnya tergelak dengan keras, ngomong apa dia tadi?

 **"Apa kau bilang, menghamiliku? Coba saja, tapi sebelum kau memperkosa ku, akan ku buat kau hamil anak keduaku!"** Balas Jimin di ikuti gelak tawa yang menggema di kamar mandi.

Taehyung mengumpati mulut sialan Jimin. Ingin sekali dia menendang kepala smurf itu ke luar angkasa.

"Oh iya Tae, aku punya tebakan untukmu. kau tahu makhluk apa yang sangat cantik jika marah?" Kepala Jimin muncul lagi. Apa lagi sih?! Taehyung ingin sekali membunuh si keparat ini. Belum puas apa dia menggodanya?

"APA!?" Sahut Taehyung jengkel, sangat jengkel. Jimin makin tertawa geli, lalu menjawab..

.

.

.

"Makhluk itu adalah **kau**.."

Brukk

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Inginya mengenai kepala Jimin tapi Jimin lebih cepat menghindar dan bantal itu hanya mengenai pintu. Taehyung mengumpat. Apa makhluk itu mencoba menggombalinya?

"Aku tidak cantik, keparat!"

"Coba kau mendesahlah pasti kau akan tau betapa cantiknya dirimu- _ohhh yeah jiminiiee~~fasterrh sshhh"_ goda smurf sialan itu dari dalam kamar mandi sambil menirukan suara Taehyung yang mendesah semalam.

Shit.

By the way desahanya tidak selebay itu sebenarnya. Memang dasar Jiminya saja yang berlebihan. Jimin keparat, bajingan, bedebah, ingin semua kalimat umpatan ia lemparkan ke wajah menyebalkan Jimin, tapi si smurf itu lebih tahu bagaimana cara membalikan keadaan hingga Taehyung yang malah berbalik terlihat nista. Ia tidak menyangka semua keisenganya akan berakhir seperti ini. Wajah Taehyung memerah samar jelas ia malu dan marah. Lalu Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kenapa ia nista sekali sih, ia jadi ingin menangis, dan rindu ibunya

 _"Hiks, eomma hueee~~"_

Yeah, sang seme kita menangis saudara-saudara,

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Taehyung sedang duduk di bawah pohon di taman kecil belakang rumah minimalis mereka. Ini semua keinginan Taehyung tentunya. Dia ingin sarapan dengan Jimin dan makanya harus di taman belakang rumahnya. Jimin mau tidak mau harus mengikuti keinginan Taehyung yang kali ini cukup masuk akal . Karena biasanya Taehyung yang ngidam akan meminta permintaan yang abnormal dan sulit di terima akal sehat, sungguh. Jadi saat Taehyung meminta permintaan yang masuk akal Jimin berusaha menurutinya walaupun dengan malas dan tidak niat . Jimin melirik Taehyung yang makan sambil melamun.

"Suapi aku!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Jimin melirik sinis. Suapi dia bilang? Minta di suapi? Dia pikir aku ibunya? Batin Jimin.

"Makan sendiri sana, kau kan sudah dewasa!" Balas Jimin malas, ia kan juga makan. Kalau Taehyung minta di suapi Jimin gak jadi makan dong?

"Ini keinginan anakmu, bodoh!" Bentak Taehyung sambil melotot galak. Selalu begini, anak yang di kandungnya jadi kambing hitam, apa susahnya sih bilang kalau mau di manja? Uke kalau lagi hamil apa seperti ini semua sih? Galak sekali dia..

"Iya, iya sayangku.." goda Jimin sambil tersenyum geli melihat Taehyung si seme abal-abal yang sedang merengut. Jimin meletakkan piringnya dan mengambil piring Taehyung yang masih penuh.

"Panggilan yang menjijikan.." komentar Taehyung malas. Jimin tertawa lagi. Lalu menyendokkan nasi goreng lalu menuapkany nasi goreng itu ke mulut Taehyung. Dengan malas Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Jimin.

"Lalu kau mau di panggil apa?" Tanya Jimin menggoda Taehyung lagi. Sementara yang di tanyai hanya melirik malas.

"Tidak usah ada panggilan-panggilan kesayangan" jawab Taehyung.

"Harusnya kita juga punya, kau dengan mantanmu si Jungkook itu dulu punya panggilan kesayangan.." kenapa dia malah membahas masa lalunya sihh? Ia kan jadi badmood, Batin Taehyung kesal.

"Itu hanya untuk Jungkook, kalau denganmu. Memangnya kau itu siapa?" Balas Taehyung dengan wajah jijik ke arah Jimin. Seentara Jimin memutar mata mata malas.

"Ayolah, aku kan suamimu, panggilah aku _sayang, babe, bunny_ atau biar sedikit _kinky_ panggil saja _daddy atau master.. atau Papa.._ "

"Bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil uke sayang" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah menyebalkan. Jimin tertawa miring.

"Bukanya itu harusnya panggilan ku untukmu ya?" Jawabnya sambil tertawa. Tapi Jimin tidak tahu Taehyung sedang sensitif, hingga parkataan yang ia pikir candaan itu membuat mood Taehyung jadi buruk.

"Itu lebih cocok untukmu" tanpa Jimin sadari ucapan yang ia pikir cabdaan menyulut emosi Taehyung.

"Seharusnya aku adalah seme mu, Seharusnya kau yang hamil anak ini! " Bentak Taehyung. Jimin jadi bingung kenapa Taehyung marah? Lagipula kenapa ia harus marah? Dia kan hanya bercanda, lagipula siapa yang mulai memanggil uke sayang di awal tadi? Dia kan?

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda Tae" Jimin menjawab dengan raut santainya. Tapi tidak, Taehyung malah menganggap perkataan serius dan akhirnya Jimin kena dampratanya..

"Ini semua kan karena kau ! Aku hamil karena ketololan dan keisenganmu ! Dan karena anak ini kita menikah! Anak ini bencana!" Raung Taehyung. Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di baca. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak pernah menerima pernikahan ini. Ia berkali-kali meminta cerai pada orang tuanya dan berkali-kali mencoba mendominasinya. Ia tidak masalah jika Taehyung ingin mejadi seme atau mendominasinya. Mengambil kembali titel seme yang sudah dari dulu di sandangnya, Jimin cukup tahu diri ia siapa, orang selalu menganggapnya uke, ia memang tidak bisa hamil tapi siapa yang percaya dia sebenarnya seme, tidak ada kan? Jimin bahkan rela apapun akan dia berikan pada istrinya yang durhaka itu jika itu bisa membuat Taehyung menerima anaknya. Tapi mengatakan jika anaknya bencana sungguh membuat ia sakit hati.

"Jadi kau menyesal hamil anakku?"

Tanya Jimin dengan nada tenang sambil menatap mata Taehyung. Taehyung menutup mulut rapat-rapat, tatapan datar Jimin justru itu yang membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah. Jimin tidak pernah marah padanya selama ini, sekesal-kesalnya dia pada Taehyung dia akan selalu menuruti kemauanya. walupun terkesan tidak niat dan malas-malasan tapi ia selalu merasa Jimin tulus melakukan semua yang dia minta selama ini. Mata Jimin itu memang sipit dan jelek, tapi entah kenapa jika Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti itu, ia jadi takut.

"..." Taehyung hanya diam, ia sadar ia sudah salah bicara.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sebenarnya cukup tahu diri untuk jadi seorang suamimu. Aku cukup sadar kalau aku memang tidak pantas menyandangnya. Kau itu adalah seme, dan aku hanya mantan uke, tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba jadi orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab padamu. Tidak masalah kau ingin membenciku, ingin mengumpati atau memukulku. Itu pantas untukku, tapi aku mohon jangan hina anak itu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah kita di masa lalu, mau kau akui atau tidak anak itu tetap anak kita" ucapan panjang dari mulut Park Jimin seakan menampar Taehyung hingga dia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia sudah benar-benar salah bicara tapi ia merasa gengsi nya yang setinggi langit tidak mengijinkanya jika meminta maaf pada Jimin. jadi ia memilih diam dan menunduk. Jimin menghela nafas pelan,

"Aku mohon bersikaplah dewasa dan mulailah menerima keadaan kita, kita bukan remaja kelebihan hormon lagi yang masih suka coba-coba, kita sudah menikah, coba lihat di jari manis kita sudah terpasang tanda ikatan kita, itu tanda kita sudah pantas mendidik seorang anak, dan kita harus belajar dari masa lalu kita yang begitu menyedihkan. Jadi Kim Taehyung, aku mohon ini adalah saatnya kita berubah untuk menghilangkan pikiran kekanakan kita untuk saling mendominasi, karena pada dasarnya tujuan kau dan aku menikah adalah sama , yaitu untuk menjadi orang tua bayi kita" penjelasan dengan nada kalem itu membuat Taehyung semakin menunduk. Melihat itu Jimin tertawa,

"Ayo buka mulutmu," ucapnya sambil menyendokkan makanan ke mulut Taehyung.

"Hey, Tae.. buka mulutmu.." Jimin berkata lagi. Taehyung hanya diam. Dan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Jimin dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Hening.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Taehyung pelan. Jimin menggeleng,

"Marah kenapa?" Balas Jimin, lalu meletakkan sendok ke piring itu.

"Yang tadi.."

"Yang mana sih, aku lupa?"

"Yang tadi"

"Iya, yang mana?"

"Yang tadii keparat"

"Sudah aku bilang aku lupa, bodoh"

"Arghh, sudahlah lupakan!" Taehyung membalas jengkel. Dasar tidak peka!

Jimin tesenyum bahagia saat melihat Taehyung marah. Baginya Taehyung yang marah karena ia goda adalah yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Padahal dulu Taehyung terkenal sebagai salah satu cowok tampan, manly dan idola kampus. tapi entah kenapa setelah Taehyung hamil dan ia nikahi wajahnya malah terlihat cantik di mata Jimin, apalagi jika marah aduhh. Kalau boleh jujur dulu saat ia masih berstatus uke Jimin diam diam mengagumi wajah super tampan Taehyung. tapi lihat sekarang tidak ada kesan garang di wajah Taehyung walaupun dia masih suka memasang wajah garang begitu tapi entah kenapa itu tidak menakutkan lagi, wajah manly nya makin hari makin pudar di ganti wajah yang sangat entahlah jiwa seme Jimin yang hanya sebesar kutu rambut itu terlalu malu untuk mengekspresikanya-

"Kau marah?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum. Taehyung melengos tidak peduli.

"Tidak tahu!" Jawab Taehyung ketus.

"Tae.."

"..."

" _Babe.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sayang.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Chagiyaa~"_

 _"..."_

 _ **"Mama Taehyung"**_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 **Bajingan!**

 **.**

 **Panggilan macam apa itu!**

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Jimin tadi nemanggilnya apa? Mama Taehyung? Wow, Demi Tuhan itu adalah panggilan ternista yang pernah ia dengar. Jimin memanggilnya mama lalu ia memanggil Jimin papa begitu?

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" Desis Taehyung tajam. Jimin tertawa kering,

"Heheheh, aku bercanda sayang.." jawab Jimin canggung.

"Ulangi sekali lagi, kau tadi memanggilku apa, bedebah?" Demi Dewa Kodok, Jimin takut. Ia bisa melihat kilat marah di mata lebar Taehyung. Jimin sudah siap-siap kabur untuk menghindari amukan sang Dewi Kematian. Jimin harus segera pergi, sebelum Taehyung mengamuk dan membunuhnya.

"Oh lihat! Aku harus ke kampus sekarang, kau hati-hati di rumah ne?-"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, sialan !"

Mati kau Park Jimin.

M. A. T. I

Lengan Jimin sudah di cengkeram oleh sang istri, Jimin sudah siap, Paling tidak ia mati tidak dalam keadaan Jomblo-

" **Ulangi tadi kau memanggilku apa, cepat atau kau tidak ku beri jatah selama satu bulan!"**

Jimin langsung pundung. Memangnya sejak kapan dia deberi jatah sama Taehyung? Bahkan setelah tiga bulan menikah malam pertamanya baru kemarin.

Sialan!

Sudah jangan di bahas!

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberiku jatah sialan!" Ucap Jimin sweatdrop.

"Benarkah? Hehe maaf aku lupa"

Bolehkah Jimin bertanya, memukul kepala uke yang sedang hamil itu dosa tidak sih?

"Tidak, tidak. Ulangi tadi kau memanggilku apa, cepat ulangi!" Bagai tersadar Taehyung mulai membentaknya lagi.

Jimin menelan ludah. Mungkin mati tidak seburuk kelihatanya, daripada dia hidup tapi punya istri biadab mantan seme yang durhaka, makan hati, dan tidak ada manis-manisnya.

 **"Mama Taehyung.."** suara Jimin mencicit.

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **"Yang keras donggg!"** Tuhkan Taehyung membentaknya lagi. Nyali Jimin menciut, sungguh.

" _Mama Taehyung.."_ suara Jimin membisik.

Taehyung tersenyum psikopat saat Jimin memanggilnya dengan panggilan super duper nista itu. Jimin kau sudah siap mati sekarang?

"Ada kalimat terakhir Park Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung manis. Manis-manis empedu maksudnya. Jimin menggeleng, kalau dia boleh jujur ia ingin meminta maaf pada ibunya dulu ia suka mengambil lipbalm ibunya, suka mencuri bedak ibunya, ia juga suka mencuri pelembab ibunya. Tapi masak ia mengatakan rahasia nistanya sebagai kalimat terakhir di depan istri gilanya, image nya yang sudah bencong, jadi makin bencong sialan!-

Cup

Jimin bengong.

Taehyung mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Wajah tolol terpasang di wajah jeleknya.

Taehyung tadi habis ngapain sih kok dia jadi kaku begini.

Kok di perutnya kayak ada yang hangat-hangat aneh begituu?

"Ta-taehyung kau tadi habis ngapain?-" Jimin blank. Ia baru sadar Taehyung tadi menciumnya.

Wow..

"Terima kasih, **Papa Jimin aku suka panggilanmu~"** Taehyung berkata sambil memasang wajah imut yang menurut jiwa seme Jimin yang hanya sebesar kutu rambut itu sangat-

 _-overload._

Papa? Taehyung tadi memanggilnya Papa?

Papa yang pasanganya Mama?

Iya kan?

 **Wow**

 **Wow**

Haruskah Jimin berakselerasi ala pemain sepak bola di tengah kota kemudian menari gangnam style, berjingkrak-jingkrak ria lalu berguling-guling di tengah jalan raya sambil membawa banner bertulisan-

 **ISTRIKU MEMANGGILKU PAPA OHH YEAHHH !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc?**

 **Respon kalian ama ff ini sungguh gak gue duga, gue gak nyangka kalian bakalan suka ama pair yang agak nyeleneh ini. Gue lagi gak sibuk jadi ya apdet cepet heheheh. Makasih banyakk atas reviewnya yaa makin sayang gue ama kalian. Btw fellnya udah dapet belom? Yang minta nc sabar yaw, oke see youu. Review please~~/aegyo bareng rapmon/**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sakura Haruno?

**Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung**

 **By :**

 **/robert /mawar/authorambigu**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **JiminxTaehyung**

 **Minv/Vmin/jimxtae/taexjim/95line**

 **Summary : Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili namja yang berstatus mantan uke?**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning**

 **homo, MPREG kekekeke, yaoi, OOC, no plagiat, gaje, nggilani, dirty talk, abal, eyd (ejaan yang di ada-ada), garing, humor abal, sipilis (sinetron plus lebay abis), TYPOS, bahasa amburadul. Ff ini adalah murni hasil imajinasi liar saya mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan. Dilarang plagiat karena ff ini terlalu buruk untuk di plagiat heheheh!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae, apa kau tahu perbedannya kau dengan **beha**..?"

"Kau berniat menggombali ku? Gak ada perumpamaan yang lebih bagus lagi? "

"Oh, kau sama sekali tidak seru, asal kau tahu ini sudah yang paling romantis, bodoh.."

"Romantis di alam baka, tolol!"

"Ayolahh, apa susahnya sih bilang ' _memang apa perbedaan nya?' ,_ tidak susah kan?"

"Yeah, _whatever._ Memang perbedaanya apa?"

"Kalau beha di pakai di dada, kalau kau tertanam di di dalam dada hahahaha.."

Doengg..

"-_-"

Taehyung sweatdrop

Wow

Gombalan yang akan sangat berguna-

Saat Taehyung sedang mengalami _konstipasi_ akut **.**.

 _._

.

.

.

"Jim, apa kau tau bedanya kau dengan _Pakkun_?"

 _ **Demi apa?**_

 _ **Taehyung membalas gombalanya?**_

 _ **Hehehe..**_

"Wahh, memang bedanya apa Taetae sayang?"

Taehyung tersenyum manis lalu menjawab-

"No diperen, tolol"

"..."

"..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Demi Tuhan, bunuh saja aku Tae_ T_T

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sori author gagal pokus mamen.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shhhh

Nghhhh

Ouhh.. fasterhh~ ouhh~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara nista itu tidak sengaja terdengar oleh telinga tajam Hoseok si tukang kasir teladan. Ia melirik datar ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di samping mesin kasir sedang bekedip-kedip yang mengeluarkan getaran dan suara desahan minta di belai-ehehe-di angkat maksud nya.

"Bos, ada telfon!" Teriaknya pada si bos baru yang merangkap sebagai barista bernama Park Jimin. dia sedang sibuk meracik kopi dan membuat pesanan. Jimin yang masih berkonsentrasi melirik sekilas.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya nya. Hoseok melirik, siapa yang menelpon bos gilanya.

 _Taetae-chan is calling.._

Sumpah, Hoseok merinding dengan nama kontak yang tertera di layar posel bos nya. Manusia mengerikan macam mantan bos nya Kim Taehyung yang notabenya istri bos baru nya Park Jimin dulu seorang seme kini di panggil Taetae-chan? Hoseok jadi geli sendiri.

"Istrimu bos.." jawab Hoseok. Jimin tersenyum bahagia. Lalu membuat gestur tunggu dengan tanganya. Dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, tumben sekali istrinya itu mau menelpon nya, biasanya kalau di suruh telfon duluan pasti alasanya pulsa mahal. Tak lama ia menyelesaikan pekerjaanya ia langsung melesat ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok melirik malas si bos besar yang terlihat menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Hallo sayang.."

.

 _"Sayang-sayang matamu, kau dimana?"_ Taehyung menyahut galak sapaan Jimin. Dan di samping Jimin, Hoseok menahan tawa saat Taehyung membentak Jimin.

.

"Di kafe, kenapa?" Jawab Jimin lesu.

.

 _"Jangan kemana-mana.."_

 _._

"Ada apa-"

.

Tuttt-tutt

Ck, Jimin berdecak kesal. Selalu seperti ini. Kapan sih istrinya tidak galak dan tidak mengacangi nya. Selalu saja Jimin di kacangi Taehyung.

"Bos hatimu masih utuh atau sudah runtuh? Kok muka mu kayak orang habis kena phk sih bos? Kau kan baru saja bertelepon ria dengan istrimu?" Hoseok bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Jimin melirik sinis ke arah Hoseok.

"Kau berniat mengejek ku, sudah bosan kerja disini?"

"Hehehe, tidak bos, jangan tersinggung dulu dong. Lagipula kau dulu bagaimana sih bos ? Sudah tahu bos Kim galak nya minta ampun malah kau jadikan istri." Balas Hoseok dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"Berisikk!" Bentak Jimin jangkel. Ia benar-benar sangat tidak suka ada orang yang membahas atau bertanya tentang bagaimana dirinya dan Taehyung bisa menikah.

"Ayolah bos jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda. By the way bagi tips dong bos, bagaimana caranya menaklukan uke yang galak, aku juga tertarik nih punya uke yang garang seperti mu." Jimin berkedip tidak percaya. Hoseok tadi bicara apa? Dia bertanya padanya bagaimana caranya menaklukan uke galak? Orang Jimin saja tidak bisa menaklukan keganasan istrinya, dia malah bertanya bagaimana cara menaklukan uke galak padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu bagaimana cara menaklukan uke yang galak, tapi aku tahu cara cepat bisa mendapatkan uke mana saja yang kau mau, bahkan seme pun bisa kau gagahi dengan cara ini. Dan satu lagi, dengan cara ini aku berani jamin tingkat keberhasilanya seratus persen hehehehe" Jimin terkekeh setan saat berkata seperti itu. Bayangan dimana ia mengagahi Taehyung malam itu memenuhi otak mesumnya.

"Wow, kau serius bos. Bagaimana caranya?" Hoseok melotot kagum ke arah si bos mafia- itu. Jimin mengangguk dengan wajah super duper angkuh andalanya.

"Gampang kok, kau hanya perlu mempraktekanya.."

"Tapi ini bukan praktek sihir kan bos?"

"Tidak lahh ini gampang, tidak sulit dan no tipu-tipu.."

"Bos bedanya gampang sama tidak sulit itu apa?"

Krik

"Ya beda lah kalau gampang tulisanya gampang kalau tidak sulit tulisanya tidak sulit.."

"Ohhh, iya ya.."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu caranya tidak?"

"Mau, mau~"

Jimin mendekat membuat kode untuk menyuruh Hoseok mendekat. Hoseok menurut dan mendekatkan telinganya, Jimin mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hoseok.

"Aksjsjsjjsjshhdshsjkkddjd-"

"..."

"Asddgfggg-"

"..."

"Ajwkwjjjewjsj"

"..."

Jimin lalu tersenyum nista setelah menjelaskan tips sesatnya pada Hoseok.

Wow-

Hoseok bengong.

Demi Dewa Jashin-

Ilmu sesat apa yang baru saja Jimin tularkan padanya?

"Pokoknya kuncinya adalah obat perangsang dan borgol. Maka kau akan dapatkan dia sepenuhnya huahuahuaha" dan dengan kalimat itu Jimin menepuk bahu Hoseok

"Aku ke dalam dulu, kalau Tae-chan datang bilang aku di dalam ruanganku. Jangan lupa di praktek kan, semoga berhasil Jung Hoseok, hwaiting heheheh"

Jimin lalu melenggang pergi dengan tawa super duper mesum miliknya dan meninggalkan si bawahan yang masih bengong. Bos nya tadi bilang apa?-

 _"_ _ **Pertama ajak dia kencan, lalu beri minumanya obat perangsang, saat obatnya bereaksi sentuh dia lalu buat dia lengah, setelah dia lengah karena sentuhan mu, borgol dia, ikat dia sampai targetmu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan pasrah. lalu tusuk dia, masuki dia, buat dia mendesah-desah namamu hoseok-aghh terushh, dan setelah ritual penting itu, tunggu selama satu bulan atau sampai dia minta tanggung jawab karena hamil anakmu dan walaaa~~kau bisa memiliki uke idaman mu seutuhnya hahahaha"**_

 _Yeah,_ seperti itu lah singkatnya. Tips sesat memiliki uke idaman dengan instan ala Si boss mafia Park Jimin. Si bawahan berfikir, Jangan-jangan itu pengalaman pribadi nya bersama si istrinya lagi, hiiiiii~ Hoseok bisa membayangkan betapa mesum nya pasangan itu. Istrinya si mantan seme abal-abal. Sementara suaminya adalah mantan uke berkedok seme terselubung yang mesum nya bukan main. Coba kalian pikir, kalau tidak mesum. Makhluk waras macam apa yang menggunakan desahan sebagai nada dering panggilan telepon? Baru kali ini Hoseok bertemu dengan manusia langka dari negeri antah berantah dan tidak tahu malu seperti si bos nya itu. Belum lagi tips lucknut tadi menambah bukti kemesuman bos nya. Dan Hoseok bersumpah tips yang di berikan Jimin adalah tips paling sesat yang pernah ia dengar.

Dasar bos sinting!

.

.

.

Krincing!

Hoseok menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Mata nya langsung melotot gembira saat melihat siapa yang datang ke kafe. Yang datang bukanlah Jhope bts idolanya melainkan Kim Taehyung mantan bos nya yang kini menjadi istri si bos baru Park sinting Jimin. Tidak ada yang berubah dari bos nya ini. Kecuali perut nya yang mungkin sedikit lebih menonjol. Lain nya masih sama, dia masih kurus, dan suka memakai pakaian gembel nya. Celana jeans belel, jaket parka berwarna biru tua, kaos putih longgar dan rambut merah nya berantakan adalah style si bos kesayanganya ini. Sangat anti mainstream sih, jika biasanya pria hamil memakai sweater kebesaran yang membuat sang pemakai bertambah manis, lha ini bos nya malah berpenampilan berantakan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gelandangan Mungkin si istri bos nya ini bukan kategori uke manis tetapi uke badass. Oh si bos Park sangat beruntung punya istri seperti ini. Sangat unik, tidak wajar dan anti mainstream.

"Hoi bos" Teriak kini berdiri di depan kasir dan membalas sapaan Hoseok seadanya.

"Hm." Balas Taehyung.

"Apa kabar bos? Kok kau terlihat gemukan hahaha" Hoseok menyapa Taehyung. Mereka bersalaman layaknya teman.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik" jawab Taehyung.

"Kau tadi naik apa bos, aku tidak lihat kau bawa kendaraan?" Hoseok bertanya dengan heran. Sedikit basa-basi sih sebenarnya.

"Jalan kaki" jawab Taehyung singkat. Hoseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bos nya kemari jalan kaki? Jarak rumah sang bos kemari itu lumayan jauh loh. Dan seorang lelaki hamil kemari dengan jalan kaki? Wow..

"Kau serius bos?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?"

"Err..By the way kau kemari ada apa bos? Mencari, bos Park?" Tebak Hoseok. Taehyung diam.

"Mana dia?"

"In his room.." jawab Hoseok cepat. Taehyung mengangguk langsung melesat ke arah ruangan Jimin.

"Aku duluan ya"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang berganti baju. Ia mendapat sms dari teman nya jika ia ada kelas siang ini. Masih ada waktu sekitar empat puluh menit. Jadi masih ada waktu untuk makan siang dan sisa nya untuk perjalanan ke kampus. Jimin membetulkan rambut hitamnya di kaca. Hmm dia butuh sisir. Jimin lalu menengok ke arah meja nya untuk mengambil sisir rambut-

"Astaga naga!" Jimin kaget ia hampir terjengkang tadi. Di kursi nya sudah duduk sosok makhluk absurd bernama Kim Taehyung yang sialnya berstatus istri sah nya. Dia duduk dengan kaki tersilang dan taruh di atas meja tidak lupa jari kelingkingnya sedang keluar masuk di lubang telinganya. Astaga, Park Jimin itu istrimu?

"Kaget?" Tanya Taehyung. Sambil tertawa menyebalkan karena melihat ekspresi terkejut Jimin.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak-lima menit, lebih enam detik yang lalu" ia menjawab sambil mengendus jari kelingking nya yang di gunakan untuk mengorek telinga. Jimin menggeleng-geleng, dengan kelakuan istrinya yang asggasgg-. Hhhh sabar Jimin sabar, begitu begitu dia sedang hamil anakmu.

"Oh.."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kampus, aku masuk siang.." jawab Jimin. Taehyung terdiam. Ia jadi rindu masa kuliah, ia kan terpaksa putus kuliah empat bulan lalu gara-gara kehamilanya dan pernikahanya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja melanjutkan kuliah tapi Taehyung menolak dan memilih berhenti saja. Tentu saja alasan terbesarnya adalah karena dia malu.

"Masa aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari, jalan kaki karena tidak ada bis, saat aku sudah disini kau mau meninggalkan aku. Baik sekali kau?" Taehyung berkata ketus.

"Kau tadi jalan kaki?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri!"

Jimin menghela nafas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku tidak berangkat kuliah nilai ku akan jeblok karena bolos. Dan kau tau kan ayah ku tidak akan mengampuni ku kalau nilai ku D " jelas Jimin. Taehyung hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ya sudah terserah mu kalau begitu !"

"Aku telfon Jongin-hyung saja ya biar menemani mu disini" bujuk Jimin. Mungkin kakak iparnya bisa membantu.

"Aku kesini karena anakmu merindukanmu, bukan merindukan Jongin-hyung, bodoh!" Jawab Taehyung galak. Jimin tertawa, jadi begitu toh. Oh, Papa Jimin jadi malu.

"Kau yakin hanya baby Park yang rindu padaku? Apa nyonya Park tidak merindukan aku?" Goda Jimin. Ia mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan membungkukkan badan nya untuk menyentuh perut Taehyung. Samar ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung bersemu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud nyonya Park?" Sahut Taehyung ketus. Jimin sweatdrop. Kenapa istrinya ini menyebalkan sekali sih?

"Bukan kau kok.."

"Lalu Kalau bukan aku siapa nyonya Park selain aku, hah? Kau punya simpanan, di belakangku!"

 **Dafuk!**

 **Jimin menepuk jidatnya**

 **Ia salah bicara!**

 **Memang susah ya bicara sama orang hamil.**

 **Udah bikin sensi makan hati lagi.**

"Bukan begitu, Kim Taehyung. Aduhh-aku tidak selingkuh sumpah Demi Tuhan aku tidak selingkuh. Ku pikir kau tidak suka ku panggil nyonya Park. " jelas Jimin sambil menggaruk rambut hitam nya. Taehyung terlihat masih menatap Jimin dengan death glare mematikanya.

"Omong kosong!" Balas Taehyung. Jimin makin salah tingkah. Bagaimana cara menjelaskanya coba? Jimin mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak bohong Kim Taetae sayang. Sumpah demi apapun aku hanya cinta padamu. Mau kau segalak **singa betina** aku hanya setia padamu" Jimin berkata lagi. Taehyung mendengus,

"Terus saja katai aku galak seperti singa betina. Makin benci aku kepada mu Nyonya Kim" Jimin menghela nafas berat saat Taehyung masih saja terjebak dalam delusinya sebagai seme dan memanggilnya nyonya Kim.

"Kau memang galak sekali padaku"

"Aku galak karena kau itu tolol"

"Tolol begini aku suami mu!"

"Koreksi please, kau istriku!" Jimin makin gemas sendiri dangan Taehyung karena jawaban terakhirnya itu. Kapan istrinya itu sadar dari mimpi nya!

"Terserah kau saja lah! Aku mau berangkat kuliah!" Jimin ganti merajuk. Ia berdiri lalu menyambar jaket dan tas nya. Sementara Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan wajah cemberut. Jimin marah padanya?

Jimin memakai jaketnya lalu menggendong ranselnya sudah ia sudah bersiap-siap pergi.

Namun.

Ujung jaketnya di tarik oleh Taehyung.

Mata Jimin melirik si pelaku yang menatapnya dengan wajah super datar.

"Apa? kenapa menatapku?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada sewot.

"Tanganmu itu menarik jaketku, keparat!" Balas Jimin. Taehyung berkedip polos.

"Mwo? Hehehehe mian, sengaja" Taehyung nyengir kotak. alis Jimin berkedut.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan, aku mau berangkat kuliah.."

"Tidak mau,"

"Kim Taehyung.." Jimin berkata mengancam.

"Apa sihh? Kau pikir ini kemauan ku? Ini kemauan anakmu, bodoh!"

Jawaban Taehyung yang terakhir membuat hidung Jimin kembang kempis menahan emosi. Terus saja gunakan anaknya sebagai kambing hitam. Ia sangat emosi dan gemas jadi satu. Dan dengan cepat Jimin berbalik ke arah Taehyung lalu menenggelamkan wajah si istri gila nya ini di ketiak nya. Biar saja salah sendiri membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Arghhhh Jimin stop! Hentikan stupid! Kau bau!"

"Biar saja, biar kau kapok! Mau sampai kapan kau terus durhaka padaku hah!?"

"Mian, Jimin ahh ampun ampun hahahaha!"

"Bilang padaku kalau kau mencintai ku baru aku berhenti"

"Tidak mauuu!"

"Ohhh jadi masih mengelak, baik"

"hahahahaha iya iya aku cinta padamu, keparat!"

Jimin menghentikan aksinya. Ia berlutut di bawah Taehyung tertawa geli saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang memasang wajah jijik.

"Huekkk! Ketiak mu itu bau, sialan kau!" Ucapnya sambil memukul kepala Jimin.

"Aduhhh, hehehe mian, sengaja" Jimin menjawab dengan tawa geli sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Babo"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek tertawa kecil, selanjutnya menggenggam jemari lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Lalu menggigit jari-jari panjang itu gemas. Tanpa peduli benda menjijikan apa saja yang Taehyung sentuh dengan tangan itu tadi,

"Sakit bodohhhh!"

"Sori, sengaja"

"Idiot.."

"Saranghae.."

"Gombal.."

"Aku serius.."

"Sumpah?"

"Sumpah" Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil membuat v sign dengan jari nya. Dia tersenyum sampai mata segarisnya hilang. Taehyung tersenyum geli.

"Tapi aku tidak.."

"Kau tadi bilang cinta padaku"

"Itu kan biar kau melepaskanku dari ketiakmu!"

"Jadi kau mau merasakanya lagi"

"Ku bunuh kau kalau melakukanya lagi..!"

Jimin tertawa lebih lebar. Ia memandangi wajah Taehyung dari bawah sambil tertawa.

"Aku kuliah dulu ne, aku janji nanti akan pulang cepat" ucapan itu membuat Taehyung merengut. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada kesal. Lalu melengos.

"..."

"Aku akan telfon Jongin-hyung untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan bagaimana? Kau suka!?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Oke sana pergi"

Alis Jimin berkedut kesal.

"Giliran aku bilang jalan-jalan kau malah mengusirku, dasar istri sialan!"

"Biar.."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menyambar ponselnya yang berada di saku jaket nya. Jari lincah Jimin mencari nomor kakak iparnya. Ia lantas menelpon kakaknya untuk menjemput Taehyung dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tak lama sambungan telepon terhubung.

"Halo, hyung. Ini Jimin.."

.

 _"Oh kau, ada apa?"_ Jongin menjawab ketus.

.

"Apa kau sibuk, hyung?"

.

 _"Tidak, aku sedang di rumah temanku.."_

 _._

"Bisa kau ajak adik mu yang sangat baik hati dan tidak sombong ini jalan-jalan? Tadi dia menyusulku ke kafe, sementara aku harus masuk kuliah sekarang. Dia tidak mau pulang".

.

 _"tunggu aku di sana sekitar sepuluh menit aku sampai.."_

 _._

"Oke, hyung"

Jimin memutus panggilan telepon dengan kakak iparnya itu. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sedang mengupil. Astaga, Jimin harus banyak-banyak mengelus dada sabar, ia mengehela nafas. Kenapa sejak hamil anaknya Taehyung jadi jorok sekali sih. Mengupil sembarangan, menggaruk bagian tubuh yang intim sembarangan dan mengorek telinga di depan umum adalah kebiasaan baru Taehyung sekarang. Belum lagi ia sangat susah jika di suruh mandi. Ia yakin istrinya ini sejak tadi pagi belum mandi. Jelas saja dia belum mandi, karena kaos putih bergambar spongebob itu adalah kaos yang di pakai nya saat tidur sejak kemarin malam. Dan kalau di tegur pasti dia marah, dan malah mengumpati nya dengan kalimat terkasar yang belum pernah Jimin bayangkan sebelumnya.

Jimin membungkukkan badanya, lalu menyentuh pundak Taehyung,

"Aku berangkat dulu, kalau kau bosan pergilah ke depan aku akan suruh Hoseok untuk menemani mu. Dan kau anak nakal, jangan minta yang macam-macam pada ibu kau tidak kasihan pada ibu mu yang jalan kaki kemari hanya karena kau merindukan ayah? Jangan begitu okee, baiklah sampai jumpa di rumah Park kecil.. ayah mau kuliah dulu ne."

Jimin menunjuk perut Taehyung lal menyisir rambut merah Taehyung yang sedikit kusut dengan jari nya. Taehyung hanya diam saat Jimin menyentuh kepala nya. Jimin menggeleng maklum saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang sedikit bersemu. Si lelaki berambut hitam hendak berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti, ujung jaketnya kembali di tarik oleh Taehyung.

Jimin memutar mata jengah.

"Apa lagi? Jangan bilang ini kemauan anakku " Jimin menyahut malas. Taehyung menggeleng lalu menatap Jimin datar.

"Aniyooo" jawab Taehyung.

"Lalu apa?"

" _Ppo-ppo"_

Ucapan dari Taehyung sukses membuat wajah Jimin langsung memerah malu. Jimin menggaruk lehernya merasa salah tingkah. Tumben sekali istri gilanya nya ini minta cium. Biasanya di senggol sedikit saja Jimin hampir di bacok.

"Ugh-baiklah.." Jimin mulai menundukkan wajah nya. Ia menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Taehyung. Ia memandang wajah Taehyung sejenak, lalu mencium hidung Taehyung. Lalu turun ke bibir, mereka sudah saling menempelkan bibir. Jimin mulai memperdalam ciumanya. Taehyung menyentuh tangan Jimin yang menyentuh wajahnya. Dan membalas ciuman Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga"

Tanpa mereka sadari. Di dalam ruangan itu ada manusia lain sedang menonton kegiatan mesum mereka yaitu Jongin kakak Taehyung. Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan si adik ipar ia langsung di suguhi pemandangan dua lelaki yaitu adiknya dan si adik ipar sedang beradu lidah alias kissing . Lelaki jangkung itu geleng-geleng dengan ulah mereka. Dasar mesum! Bahkan terlihat Jika si pendek sialan itu mulai meraba-raba bagian selakangan adiknya. Mana si adik malah mendesah-desah keenakan lagi, Jongin yakin kalau dia tidak segera datang cepat adiknya pasti sudah di telanjangi oleh si pendek keparat ini. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Jimin lalu menariknya menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Ehhh apa-apaan ini, bangsatt-" Jimin mengumpat kasar. Namun umpatan itu harus ia telan kembali ketika ia menengok kebelakang dan ia bisa melihat siapa yang seenak jidat lebarnya merusak momen manisnya dengan Taehyung.

"APA? APA HAH? MAU MENGUMPATI AKUU?! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN ADIKKU KAU!" Sahut Jongin galak. Jimin merinding takut. Sementara Taehyung menahan tawa dengan pemandangan itu. Kakak Taehyung kan memang galak seperti adiknya. Dan dia belum sepenuhnya merestui Jimin sebagai adik iparnya, kakak mana yang rela adiknya yang tampan dan manly mirip seperti dirinya ini di nikahi atau malah bahkan di hamili makhluk pendek yang tidak ada kesan seme nya sama sekali seperti ini. Jongin masih tidak rela.

"Tapi hyung dia kan is-"

"Apa? Dia apa? Hah!"

"Aniyooo hyung, anu-ehhh anuu ehh apa ya-"

"Anu-anu sudah mikir ke anu-anu saja kau! Dasar adik ipar keparat! Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh adikku **, dasar lelaki hidung belang, kerdil sialan, lelaki kurang kalsium!** "

Jimin pundung. Terus saja hina dia sehina-hina nya! Mentang-mentang dia tinggi Jimin pendek dia bisa menghinanya. Mana Taehyung malah tertawa menyeringai lagi melihatnya di hina hyung nya! Ia mau bunuh diri saja saja kalau begini!

Eh tapi nanti kalau dia mati Taehyung jadi janda kembang dong.

Benar juga.

Tidak jadi bunuh diri deh kalau begitu.

Alhasil Jimin hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Melihat itu Taehyung gatal sekali ingin menggoda Jimin.

"Hyung sudah dong kasihan, anak gadis masa kau marahi begitu.."

Tuh kan!

"Anak gadis matamu buta, kalau aku anak gadis kau tidak bisa hamil sialan!" Balas Jimin emosi.

"Hyungggg lihat Jimin, dia membentakku~~"

Taehyung merengut lalu menatap sok imut ke arah hyung nya. Dasar istri durhaka! Selanjutnya, Jongin menatap deathglare yang hanya di balas putaran mata malas oleh Jimin.

"Ck, iya-iyaa Tete sayang, aku anak gadis sedangkan kau pria nya-Pria hamil maksudnya khkheeehh," Jimin berkata mengejek dan berbisik di kalimat terakhir.

"Hyungg Jimin mengatai kuuu!"

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung berniat menendang pantat Jimin.

"Ampun hyuuung, ampunnn tidak akan ku ulangi lagiii" Jimin berteriak sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Sudah sana pergi kau, muak aku melihat muuu!"

"Ck, iya-iya.."

.

Jimin menutup pintu ruangan nya sambil mendumel tidak jelas. bahkan ia mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah pintu ruangannya. Dasar istri gila, sialan, menyebalkan, bajingan arggghhhh- dia mendumel tidak jelas karena nasibnya. kenapa dia bisa menikahi manusia sialan seperti itu sih? Memangnya kau mau menyalahkan siapa Park Jimin? Semua Itu kan karena ulah tolol mu sendiri. Hhh mau di sesali seperti apapun semua nya sama. Dia adalah suami Kim Taehyung mantan rivalnya yang merupakan orang paling menjengkelkan dari manusia menjengkelkan di seluruh dunia. Jimin berjalan malas ke parkiran lalu memasuki mobilnya, melempar ransel hitamnya di kursi sebelah kanan. Ia menyalakan mobil dengan mulut yang masih mendumel tidak jelas karena mengumpati istri dan kakak iparnya yang super duper menyebalkan itu.

"Aku sangat membenci-"

Drrtt. Drttt

"ckkk siapa sih yang sms di saat aku lagi kesal begini-"

Jimin dengan malas mengambil ponselnya di saku jaketnya. Ia lalu membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Lalu membaca pesan masuk itu. Raut kesal di wajah Jimin langsung menghilang, dan malah tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya memerah malu. Jimin langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke setir mobil berkali-kali sambil mengumpat kesal saat membaca pesan singkat itu .

.

.

.

.

 _From : Taetae-chan._

 _Hati-hati di jalan ne papa~ jangan ngebut. Aku juga cinta padamu. Kiss youu :* nanti lagi neee hehe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bangsat!

Kenapa Taehyung malah main tarik ulur padanya sihh!

Jimin kembali menjedukkan kepalanya pada setir mobil, ia lemah kalau Taehyung begini. Kalau sudah seperti ini bagaimana Jimin bisa membenci seorang Kim Taehyung, coba?

.

.

.

.

.

Oke! Jongin bingung. Ia tidak terbiasa mengajak adiknya Taehyung jalan-jalan. Mereka itu seperti air dan minyak sebenarnya. Dan saat seperti ini mereka harus jalan-jalan bersama jadi canggung sekali. Mungkin dulu mereka suka sekali pergi bersama tapi untuk pergi ke klub malam. Dan untuk sekarang mana mungkin Jongin mengajak sang adik yang sedang hamil lima bulan ke klub malam. Bisa di bunuh ayah nya dia.

"Kemana kita Tae?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ayo ke Exo club, sudah lama kita tidak kesana" jawab Taehyung menyeringai.

"Sialan kau, kau sedang hamil! Lagipula ini masih siang. Masih saja berpikir untuk ke Exo club!" Jongin membalas ucapan adiknya sambil tertawa.

Exo club merupakan club malam ternama di sini. Tempat itu adalah surganya wanita cantik dan lelaki manis . Taehyung sering ke sana bersama teman-temanya dulu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mau kemana, aku hanya tahu tempat hiburan malam" jawab Taehyung sambil menatap jalanan.

"Kelihatan sekali betapa berandalnya dirimu.."

"Kayak kau lebih baik dari ku saja"

Jongin diam sambil tertawa kecil dan mengabaikan ucapan adiknya itu. Ia memilih fokus ke jalanan. Taehyung bosan, ia terus menatap bosan ke arah jalanan. By the way, Jimin sedang apa ya? Ia berniat mengirim Jimin pesan singkat. Namun saat ia berniat mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Jimin ponsel nya mati. Ia berdecak kesal, lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke saku jaketnya.

Jongin berhenti, karena lampu merah. Tidak sengaja perhatian Taehyung beralih ke arah pinggir jalan. Tepat saat itu, melihat segerombolan orang-orang yang merupakan cosplayer anime Jepang Naruto yang sedang beraksi di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia langsung tertarik pada cosplayer wanita dengan kostum paling nyentrik.

Serba pink..

Ohhhh dia jadi punya ide..

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki mobinya sambil membawa sekotak makanan buatan ibu nya. Karena ibu nya bilang merindukan Jimin. Akhirnya sepulang kuliah dia mampir sebentar ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia mulai menyalakan mobil nya untuk segera pulang. Dia sudah melanggar janji pada Taehyung untuk pulang cepat.

Drrttt-

Jimin mngambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia memenatap layar ponselnya siapa yang menelfon. By the way ia sudah mengganti nada deringnya, tadi karena takut ketahuan dosen hihihi.

 _Jongin-babo is calling.._

Jimin menekan tombol hijau.

 _._

"Halo ada apa hyung?"

.

 _"Cepat pulang, adikku sudah ku antar pulang.."_

.

"Oke, terima kasih hyung!"

.

 _"Hey pendek! Aku mau tanya padamu?"_

 _._

"Tanya apa hyung?"

.

 _"Semenjak tinggal dengan mu, adikku kau kau kasih makan apa sih?_ " Dahi Jimin mengerut. Bingung.

.

"Ku beri makan nasi kok hyung, bahkan dia minta makan apa saja aku turuti" jawab Jimin agak ragu.

.

 _"Tapi kenapa adik ku jadi aneh begini sejak tinggal denganmuu?!"_ Jimin menggaruk lehernya bingung. Taehyung bukanya sejak dulu aneh ya?

.

"Aneh bagaimana hyung?"

.

 _"Sudah lah, kau lihat saja di rumah. Demi Tuhan aku geli jika harus menceritakanya.."_

.

"Oke, sudah dulu ya hyung. Aku mau menyetir mobil dulu"

.

 _"Hm"_

.

Jimin memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Lalu mulai menjalankan mobil itu. Ia jadi penasaran dengan ucapan kakak iparnya tadi? Taehyung berubah jadi aneh? Taehyung kan memang sejak dulu aneh kenapa malah ingin menyalahkanya karena salah memberi makan? Jimin berpikir apa mungkin Taehyung berubah jadi uke manis yang imut dan baik hati? Hahahaha Jimin akan mual jika itu terjadi. Sudah lah Jimin tidak mau ambil pusing, dia mulai berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah minimalisnya Jimin langsung memarkir mobil nya di garasi. Sudah jam 6 sore, pasti Taehyung lapar. Untung dia membawa makanan dari ibu nya. Ia tidak perlu memasak lagi ia hanya perlu memanaskanya sebentar. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" teriaknya.

Jimin melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepi. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah dapur untuk menaruh makanan dari ibu nya. Biasanya saat dia pulang Taehyung akan keluar dan berkata. "Ku kira tidak pulang?"

Tapi kali ini Taehyung tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Jimin Apa dia ada di kamar? Jimin mencoba mencari Taehyung ke kamarnya namun kosong. Taehyung tidak ada di kamar, Jimin juga mencari ke kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada juga.

"Tae aku bawa makanan dari ibu, kau tidak mau?"

Jimin mencoba memanggil Taehyung lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia kemana sih? Halah, sudahlah mungkin dia sedang di belakang rumah, nanti juga muncul sendiri. Ia mulai melepas jaket dan kaos nya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans belel hitamnya. Ia berniat mandi.

"Jimin!"

Tuhkan!

Jimin bilang apa. Suara Taehyung terdengar. Namun, Jimin langsung melotot horror, ia hampir jantungan. Ia berpegangan pada lemari saat melihat makhluk di hadapanya. Ini Taehyung, Kim Taehyung? Istrinya?

Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau siapa?!" Tariak Jimin histeris.

"Haruno Sakura hahahahaah" Dia berkata dengan suara bass khas Taehyung. Astaga, makhluk di hadapanya sangat menakutkan.

Apa ini yang di maksud Jongin hyung tentang keanehan Taehyung? Jelas di hadapanya bukan Haruno Sakura, ini Sakura abal-abal. Jimin menelan ludah kasar. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Taehyung begini sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar mirip orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ yang terobsesi dengan tokoh anime cewek serba pink yang merusak retina mata itu.

"Bagaimana Jimin, aku cantik kan?" Tanya makhluk itu dengan nada manis yang sangat maksa karena suaranya besar seperti bapak-bapak, namun sangat menusuk jika tidak di setujui.

Lipstik pink berantakan dan belepotan kemana-mana, wig berwarna pink yang miring, payudara palsu yang besar sebelah, lambang desa Konoha terbalik, Yeah dia sangat cantik.

"Cantik, ya kau cantik-" Jimin sudah sangat pucat. Taehyung menyeringai. Lalu membelai dada dan perut sixpack Jimin yang tidak berlapis baju.

"Kau tahu, Jongin-hyung yang membelikan semua ini dan dia juga yang mendandani aku" Taehyung tersenyum manis yang tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Jimin shock. APA?

JONGIN-HYUNG YANG MENDANDANI TAEHYUNG?!

Pantas saja hasilnya sangat HANCUR! -_-

"Yeahh, dan aku harus ke kamar mandi, perut ku sakit" cicit Jimin ngeri. Tapi Taehyung merengut, lalu memeluk tubuh Jimin

"Jiminie aku ingin kau.." bisik Taehyung di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Ia ragu Ia menatap wajah Taehyung. Masak dia harus bersetubuh dengan makhluk jejadian ini sih? Tapi kalau di tolak kan juga sayang! Jarang-jarang Taehyung begini. Dengan gugup Jimin memulai aksinya.

Ia menghapus lipstik di bibir Taehyung yang belepotan dengan jari nya. Ia lalu menyuruh Taehyung duduk di samping ranjang. Taehyung menurut, lalu Jimin duduk ia berada di atas Taehyung masih menatap wajah Taehyung. Ia lalu memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Taehyung yang manis itu. Lipstik beraroma strawberry masih terasa di bibirnya. Ia terus mencium bibir lelaki itu. Sampai Taehyung mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher Jimin. Jimin mulai menyentuh dan mengelus pinggang Taehyung.

"Enghh-"

Taehyung mulai melenguh. Jimin memperdalam ciuman itu dengan lidahnya, mereka mulai beradu dan saling menyesap lidah pasanganya . Mereka terus berciuman, tangan Taehyung turun untuk menyentuh dada telanjang Jimin. Hingga Jimin melepas ciuman nya di bibir Taehyung.

Mereka saling tatap sebentar. Lalu tertawa sejenak.

"Kau sangat konyol.."

"Ini kemauan anak mu!"

"Terus saja jadikan anak di perutmu kambing hitam, sekalian saja kau bilang menggoda ku juga keinginan anakmu." Balas Jimin. Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Mau di lanjut tidak?" Jimin bertanya dengan smirk andalanya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin. Ia mulai mencium leher Jimin dengan lembut.

"Iya.."

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Sori gue cut! Ms. Word gue lagi koplak tulisan yang gue ketik ilang2 sendiri trus kata-katanya dobel-dobel di hapus balik lagi edan lah pokoknya. mana keyboard agak gak peka tipo terus, perjuangan lah pas nulis chapter ini. Mungkin chap depan aja kali ya. Gue harap kalian masih suka ya ama ff nista ini. Makasih atas perhatian kalian ama ff ini. Kritik nya juga makasih banget gue udah perbaiki. Jadi, Review pleaseee~~~/aegyoo bareng jihop/**


	4. Chapter 4 - 69 repost

Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung

 **By © hulkjiminie**

Cast :

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jimin x Taehyung

Minv/jimxtae/taexjim/95z

Summary : Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili namja yang berstatus mantan uke?

Rate : M /18++/ NC (GAGAL XD)

Warning : Homo, bxb, yaoi, marriage life, romance gagal, mature content, no plagiat, OOC, garing, MPREG, NC (No boCah), sinetron abis, alay, lebay. Ff ini merupakan murni hasil pemikiran gila saya. Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Saya warning sekali lagi nih, Yang nggak suka v bottom dan pair di dalamnya jangan baca, takut muntah wkwkkw.

BTS - 24/7 heaven

Sekali lagi saya warning, yang masih bocah ingusan dan anak bayi jangan baca, bahaya.

Happy reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fokus!

Ia harus tetap fokus, demi dendamnya. Ia harus mengagahi Jimin malam ini, harus. Apalagi, rencana busuknya sepertinya sudah berjalan mulus seperti yang dia harapkan. Ia hanya cukup menggoda Jimin layaknya uke binal yang haus belaian dan membuatnya terangsang , lalu BOOMMM-manfaatkan kelemahnya. Yeah, benar.

.

.

.

"Jiminhh" Taehyung mendesah saat Jimin membuat kiss mark di pundaknya. Panggilan menggoda itu membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya sayu. Jimin lalu memberi kecupan di bibir Taehyung berkali-kali hingga Taehyung sendiri merasa melayang.

"Kau sempurna.." bisik Jimin di telinga Taehyung. Sementara si korban merinding dengan pujian itu. Lelaki berambut hitam melepas wig merah muda itu dari kepala Taehyung. Lagipula istri gilanya lebih baik seperti ini daripada memakai wig menggelikan itu. Untung Jimin cinta, coba kalau tidak pasti Jimin sudah menelpon rumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan lehernya karena jilatan Jimin di lehernya. Entah sudah berapa kissmark tercetak karena ulah si smurf gila itu.

"Apa ini sangat nikmat?" Tanya Jimin.

"I-iyah" Taehyung menjawab sambil mendesah saat Jimin menggesekan miliknya pada milik Taehyung.

Jimin kemudian menyentuh bibir berbentuk hati milik Taehyung yang kini sudah menjadi ekstasi baginya. Mengelus dan menyentuhnya hingga ibu jarinya basah karena air liur milik Taehyung. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai bibir milik Taehyung. Benda itu sangat-sangat seksi sampai-sampai Jimin ingin terus menciumnya. Jimin bahkan harus geleng-geleng kepala karena kecantikan Taehyung, bagaimana bisa seorang yang pernah menyandang status seme bisa sangat cantik seperti ini. Sambil tersenyum kecil dia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya makin tidak beraturan karena terangsang. Ia lalu melumat bibir itu lagi seakan tidak akan pernah bosan merasakan rasa manisnya. Tanganya turun untuk mengelus kejantanan milik Taehyung yang sudah terasa keras dan menegang di balik rok dan celana dalaman nya.

"Enghh-ahh"

"Katakan kau ingin yang lain" ucap Jimin datar sambil terus menggesekkan miliknya.

"Eumm.."

Jimin menyeringai suara berat Taehyung mengalun sangat indah saat mendesah. Mungkin sedikit permainan bisa membangkitkan miliknya yang masih belum sepenuhnya bangun.

"Kalau begitu sekarang onani di depanku. Buat aku makin menginginkan mu" titah Jimin. Taehyung balik menatap mata Jimin yang terlihat sangat bernafsu padanya.

Ah! Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk dia bisa membalas dendamnya.

"Baik, aku akan melakukanya. Tapi dengan satu syarat" Taehyung menjawab.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil di sini. Tapi ia memilih diam dan mencoba mengikuti permainan macam apa yang sedang Taehyung rencanakan.

"Apa syaratnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring. Sangat ganjil.

"Aku ingin memasuki mu malam ini!"

.

.

Jimin hampir tersedak ludahnya saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung tadi. Ia kira lelaki itu sudah pasrah dan menerima posisinya, tapi kenapa malah membuat penawaran gila seperti ini? Tidak! Tidak ia tidak bisa! Ini menyangkut harga diri kawan!

"Tunggu, memasuki aku? Apa secara tidak langsung kau masih ingin mendominasi aku? Apa kurang jelas kalau aku itu seme mu?!"

"Kalau kau keberatan, mudah saja kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini" jawab Taehyung santai.

Jimin mulai tersulut emosi dengan ucapan Taehyung. Enak saja, Taehyung yang onani masak Jimin yang di masuki? Sama saja bohong itu namanya!

"Kau benar-benar ya-"

"Kalau kau mau itu syaratnya, kalau tidak mau ya sudah.." potong Taehyung cepat ,sambil menatap angkuh ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau!" Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin. Ia geram dengan jawaban itu.

"Baik sekarang kau keluar dari kamar ini.!" Bentak Taehyung dengan seringainya. Yeah, kau jenius Kim Taehyung manfaatkan ini. Ia yakin Jimin itu lemah karena Jimin cinta padanya. Taehyung sombong dan sesumbar dalam hati, yakin Jimin akan menurut dan mau dia masuki, yeahh siapa juga sih yang bisa manolak keinginan-

.

.

.

 **"Baik, aku keluar sekarang"**

Jawaban itu membuat rahang Taehyung jatuh. Mulutnya menganga lebar, kaget dengan jawaban lelaki itu yang sangat di luar ekspektasinya.

 _What the hell, now?!_

"Tunggu, kenapa kau malah memilih keluar? Kau tidak menginginkan aku!?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku menginginkanmu, tapi jika itu syaratnya maaf saja aku masih cukup waras untuk mengikuti permainan gila mu!" Jawab Jimin datar. Ia lalu menyambar kaos merah miliknya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang lalu memakainya sembarangan. Melihat itu Taehyung jadi kelabakan sendiri karena ucapanya. Jadi dia serius mau meninggalkan Taehyung dalam keadaan tegang seperti ini!?

Sialan!

"Jadi kau serius meninggalkan aku dengan keadaan kau buat tegang seperti ini! Kau keparat!" Taehyung berteriak.

Jimin terkekeh sebentar. Lalu tersenyum miring.

"Jelas, lagipula untuk apa aku disini dan repot-repot menyerahkan diriku untuk kau gagahi, sementara sejak awal hubungan kita aku bukanlah uke mu. Masalah penismu yang tegang Itu bukan masalahku. Lagipula aku sudah tegaskan padamu. Aku suami mu dan seme di dalam hubungan ini, kalau kau masih tidak terima dengan statusmu sebagai istriku-" ada jeda sebentar. " **Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri!**!"

Apa?!

Apa dia bilang tadi!?

 _fuck!_

Taehyung terdiam kaku dengan mulut terbuka, seolah tertohok dengan perkataan bernada datar dan tegas yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa Jimin sudah mulai bisa mengendalikanya! Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kesal. Ia ingin berteriak keras sekarang, Selalu saja kenyataan membohonginya dan selalu berlawanan dengan ekspektasinya! Gagal sudah rencana nya! Ia melirik miliknya yang sudah tegang dan itu sakit jika tidak di lampiaskan. Ia ingin bertahan pada gengsinya. Tapi pada kenyataanya bisa dibilang Taehyung memang jauh lebih membutuhkan Jimin daripada Jimin membutuhkan Taehyung.

"Jimin!" Panggil Taehyung dengan nada pelan.

"Hm?" balas Jimin yang kini sudah memutar kenop pintu.

 _"_ _Jangan pergi.."_

 _Smirk!  
_

 _Sudah jimin duga!_

Jimin tersenyum miring karena ucapan Taehyung yang sangat pelan seperti suara bisikan semut itu. Lihat? Persis seperti apa yang Jimin perhitungkan. Siapa yang akhirnya yang paling membutuhkan disini? Haha, makanya jangan sepelekan dia!. Melihat wajah memelas bocah berambut merah, Jimin jadi gemas sendiri. Ia langsung melepas kaos nya dan melemparnya asal, tidak lupa mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya agar sedikit berantakan, seringainya menunjukan seolah ia ingin mengatakan pada dunia 'mari kita main sodok-sodokan bersama mama sayang hahahaha' . Taehyung sedikit memekik saat Jimin seenak jidat lebarnya malah mencium dan menerjangnya seenaknya, dia ini sedang hamil loh, kalau Jimin lupa.

"Dengarkan aku, kau memang seorang top bagi siapapun di luar sana, tapi ku ingatkan **sekali lagi** padamu, titel mu itu hanya untuk orang lain, tidak untuk ku" bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Taehyung.

"..."

Taehyung terdiam dan menatap mata Jimin tepat di mata Jimin. Ia tidak menyangka pria yang dulunya uke yang dulu selalu ia hina ini malah bisa meluluh lantahkan jiwa seme nya. Selanjutnya ia malah tersenyum menggoda, lalu menyisir rambut hitam lembut milik suaminya ini dan menarik leher Jimin agar makin dekat. Lelaki di bawahnya langsung mencium bibir lelaki di atasnya penuh gairah. Jimin membalas ciuman itu penuh perasaan dan membalas lumatan itu.

"Aku mencintai mu.." bisik lelaki berambut hitam. Taehyung langsung memalingkan wajanya saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jimin, jelas dia malu. Mereka lalu kembali saling tatap sebentar.

"Iya-iya aku tahu!" balasnya dengan nada ketus bukan main, namun wajah lelaki berambut merah itu merona merah. Aihhh, istrinya sangat tsundere, batin Jimin gembira.

Mendengar pernyataan cintanya di terima. Jimin tidak tahan untuk mencium seluruh wajah lelaki di bawahnya gemas.

"Jadi apa aku masih harus onani di depanmu. Untuk membangunkan adik kecilmu?" Tanya Taehyung menggoda.

"Tidak perlu, tanpa onani di hadapanku kau sudah menggoda hehehe~"

"Gombal!"

"Tidak, aku tidak gombal"

"Kalau begitu cepat gagahi aku"

Jimin tersenyum mesum saat mendengar kalimat menggoda itu. Dasar aneh, tadi ingin mengagahi sekarang malah ingin di gagahi. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah lagipula ia tidak betah marah lama-lama sama Taehyung, habis Taehyung cantik sih hehehe.

.

.

.

Punggung Taehyung melengkung saat Jimin menyusu pada nya. Jimin membuat gerakan memutar dengan lidahnya ia juga mengigit dan menghisap nipple itu dengan keras. Ulah Jimin otomatis membuat Taehyung khawatir jika benda itu lepas nanti.

"Jimin-kau terlalu keras menghisapnya"

"Aku haus tae, " balas Jimin sambil memasang wajah polos yang minta di gampar.

"Bodoh, dadaku tidak ada susunya!"

"Mungkin jika aku menghisapnya lebih keras susu mu akan keluar" dengan itu Taehyung mendesah keras. Rangsangan yang di berikan Jimin di dada nya sungguh luar biasa.

"Kau-bodoh!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tidak..ahh"

Mendengar desahan Taehyung Jimin jadi ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Dengan buru-buru ia langsung menarik gaun merah muda yang merusak mata itu dengan kencang. Bahkan gaun itu kini sobek dan rusak. Tidak lupa ia langsung menurunkan celana dalam dan bra berwarna putih yang di pakai Taehyung. Mata lelaki berambut hitam itu, menatap setiap inchi tubuh Taehyung yang kini telanjang di hadapanya dengan wajah super mesum miliknya. Dia indah sekali sih,

"Jangan menatapku begitu.." ucap Taehyung ketus. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Wae? Kau kau kan istriku.." Taehyung merengut mendengar suara Jimin yang sangat berubah. Apa Jimin jika terangsang suaranya akan sedalam ini. Sungguh itu bukan pujian sebenarnya, tapi dia memilih diam. Jimin yang melihat ekspresi Taehyung kembali menghisap puting dada kecoklatan milik Taehyung yang sudah menegang Jimin yang kanan menyentuh dan memelintir puting kiri Taehyung, sedangkan tangan kiri? Tentu saja ke arah milik Taehyung yang sudah menegang. Taehyung mengerang lebih keras saat tangan lelaki berambut hitam menyentuh dan mengocok miliknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Jiminhh-" desahnya. Jimin harus meneguk ludahnya kasar saat mendengar panggilan seksi itu. Mana keadaan Taehyung sangat lah menggoda , mata terpejam, leher mendongak, wajah memerah dan peluh yang menetes dari rambut merahnya, demi Tuhan istri berandal nya ini sangat cantik.

"Kau suka?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada bantal. Sumpah demi apapun sentuhan Jimin pada kejantananya membuatnya hampir gila. Keringat nya bahkan menetes semakin banyak hingga mengalir ke leher nya.

"Jimin-ah, aku mau keluar" teriak Taehyung saat ia hampir sampai. Jimin lalu membuat gerakan lebih sensual dengan menyentuh milik Taehyung lebih intens. Taehyung sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk klimaks untuk yang pertama kali.

"Secepat ini?" Tanya Jimin sambil menyeringai. Ia mempercepat gerakanya, hingga Taehyung memekik karena klimaks pertamanya.

"Ohhh!" Teriaknya. Spermanya keluar dan mengenai dada dan tangan Jimin. Ia menatap keadaan Taehyung yang sangat seksi, dada nya naik turun karena sisa pelepasanya tadi. Jimin dengan gemas memelintir nipple kiri Taehyung lagi hingga si empu mendesah tidak karuan.

"jiminh jangan-umphh~" ucapan Taehyung terputus, ia langsung melotot saat merasakan dua rangsangan di dada dan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Itu jari jimin. Taehyung mengerang kesakitan karena demi apapun Jimin memasukkan dua jarinya tanpa persiapan apapun dan itu terlalu kering.

"Sakit bodoh! Arghhh keluarkan!" Taehyung mengerang . Lalu memukul kepala Jimin dan menjambak rambut itu karena dia mulai meng-in out kan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Kau tahan sebentar, tae.." Jimin berkata sambil meringis karena Taehyung menjambak rambutnya dan kalau boleh ia bilang itu sakit sebenarnya.

"Ahhh-jimhh sakit sekali" Taehyung bahkan menitihkan air matanya. Jimin melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah, eh Taehyung menangis? Apa ini terlalu menyakitkan?

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Pakai ludah mu sebagai pelumas tolol, jangan langsung memasukan jarimu tanpa pelicin-mhhh, dasar bodoh! Begitu saja tidak becus! Kalau kau bodoh begini aku saja yang memasuki mu, bajingan" umpat Taehyung kesal dan memukul kepala Jimin, lagi. Jimin nyengir garing. Jimin lupa hehe.

"Mian aku lupa hehehe" ucapnya sambil tertawa, ia lalu mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan dua jarinya kemudian meludahinya dan mengoleskanya di jarinya. Jimin kembali memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Taehyung kembali meringis sakit, ia menggigit lengan Jimin sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ini masih sakit-argh" Taehyung mendongak dan kembali menjambak rambut hitam Jimin.

"Tahan sebentar" jawab Jimin sambil meringis. Dia akui pergerakan jarinya jadi lebih lancar setelah jarinya ia ludahi. Mungkin Taehyung bisa merasakan yang lebih nikmat dengan ini.

"Shhh-jim sakitt"

"Ahhk-shitt ini sakit sekalii!"

"Sabar- sayang-"

"Ahh-ini-AHH~" rengekan Taehyung terhenti dan diganti desahan seksi dan panjang saat jari Jimin berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmat di dalam tubuh Taehyung.

Aha!

Jimin kembali menusukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan mengenai titik itu berkali kali. Sementara si korban hanya bisa mendesah-desah nikmat karena ulah si tersangka.

"Jimhh-disitu"

"Mama ingin lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemas.

"Terus mendesah sayang" dengan itu Jimin menambahkan satu jari lagi hingga kini tiga jari nya keluar masuk ke dalam lubang Taehyung.

"Jimin-ahh"

Mendengar desahan Taehyung, Jimin mulai termakan kabut nafsu. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai melepaskan celana jeans nya dengan cepat. Hingga memperlihatkan miliknya sudah mengacung tegang.

"Kau tahan sebentar yaa, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit.." bisik Jimin. Taehyung diam ia tidak menjawab namun dia juga tidak menolak. Ia hanya diam tak berdaya dan sudah sangat pasrah saat Jimin mulai melebarkan pahanya, Jimin melingkarkan kaki kiri Taehyung di pinggangnya dan kaki kanan ia taruh di pundaknya. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke paha dalam milik Taehyung dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia pun dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan penis tegangnya ke arah lubang Taehyung, Tatapan sayu milik Taehyung langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget dengan. Matanya melotot dan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan saat penis Jimin mencoba membobol lubangnya yang sempit .

"Enghh-arghhh sakit!" Teriak nya sambil mencengkeram sprai. Jimin yang melihat Taehyung mengigit bibirnya jadi tidak tega. Dengan perlahan menurunkan kaki kanan Taehyung dari pundaknya dan melingkarkanya di pinggangnya. Ia juga sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya

"Tahan sedikit, taetae. Gigit pundakku jika kau merasa sakit. Jangan menyakiti bibirmu." ucapan penuh bernada lembut itu Taehyung tersipu mendengarnya. Ia menuruti Jimin dan mengigit pundaknya sebagai pelampiasan. Jimin sendiri meringis karena gigitan Taehyung di pundaknya. Air mata Taehyung menetes karena demi apapun rasanya sangat perih dan panas sekali. Padahal milik Jimin belum masuk sepenuhnya tapi rasanya tubuhnya penuh dan seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

"Engh-sakit!"

"Kau ingin aku berhenti..?"

"Bodoh! Kau sudah memasuki ku dan kau bilang ingin berhenti, kau itu tolol atau apa!?" Taehyung memukul kepala bodoh milik Jimin.

Jimin yang malu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Baiklah.. apa aku boleh bergerak sekarang?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Ia harus menyesuaikan diri dulu.

"Bergeraklah.."

Dengan itu Jimin tersenyum, si lelaki berambut hitam pun mencium dahi si pemuda berambut merah, dengan itu ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan. Ia sedikit menarik miliknya keluar dan menyisakan ujungnya lalu mendorongnya masuk lagi ke dalam lubang Taehyung, si korban hanya bisa melotot kaget dengan sensasi yang dia rasakan. Gigitanya di pundak Jimin makin dalam seiring gerakan Jimin yang makin brutal.

"Jimin-ahh" Taehyung mendesah panjang.

"Yeahh?"

"Masuki aku lagi-hh-" desahnya sambil mengimbangi gerakan Jimin. Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin dan melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher si suami bodoh nya.

"Tae-hhh kau sangat sempithh" erang Jimin. Ia terus meng in out kan miliknya. Ia merasa luar biasa, lubang itu mencengkeram miliknya, dalam, ketat, licin dan hangat. Demi apapun ini adalah sensasi paling menyenangkan yang pernah Jimin rasakan. Apapun di dalam diri Taehyung memang luar biasa.

"Penismu membesar di dalamkuu jim, aku bisa merasakanya"

"Itu karena lubangmu sangat nakal-argh"

"Ahh-lagi jimh-fasterhh"

"Kau suka?"

"Yeahh"

Bagai termakan kabut nafsu. Taehyung mulai mencari pelampiasan ia meraup bibir Jimin dengan agresif. Nafasnya tidak karuan. Ia melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut suaminya. Dengan senang hati Jimin membalas gerakan lidah Taehyung. Namun Taehyung harus kembali mengalah karena Jimin lebih agresif menyesap lidahnya. Karena sekali lagi dalam masalah ciuman Taehyung memang pro, tapi Jimin jauh lebih pro . Dia good good kisser, kawan!

"AHH~ jim disitu!" Taehyung melepas ciuman nya hingga benang saliva tercetak saat Taehyung memutus ciuman panas karena merasakan sengatan nikmat itu. Jimin mengerti. Ia pun menyodok lubang itu lebih dalam, dan lebih brutal.

"Ahhh!" Taehyung merasa luar biasa saat Jimin mengenai titik ternikmatnya lagi, hingga desahan begitu mulus meluncur dari bibirnya. Astaga! Taehyung merasa melayang sekarang. Rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan entah meluap kemana, paling tidak di persetubuhanya kali ini ia lebih menikmati momen panas ini ketimbang dulu.

.

Jimin terus melanjutkan kegiatanya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak menyodok lubang Taehyung. Lelaki berambut hitam itu terlihat menikmati kegiatan menyenangkan itu sambil memejamkan mata, sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya. Keringat menetes dari rambut hitamnya, tidak lupa abs seksinya yang terlihat mengkilap karena keringat dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan erangan nikmat. Melihat keadaan Jimin yang seperti itu membuat kejantanan Taehyung berdenyut karena makin terangsang dengan feromon Jimin. Jimin dengan rambut hitamnya memang, _holly fuckin' sexy!_

"Aku-hhh mau sampai " si rambut merah mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mencengkeram bahu Jimin lebih keras. Jimin juga merasa ia juga akan sampai sebentar lagi.

"Aku-yeahh sebentar.." balas Jimin. Ia merasakan jika paha Taehyung bergetar. Benar, dia akan klimaks. Jimin menyodoknya lebih keras, hingga Taehyung mengerang keras.

"Ahkk-lebih dalam-hhh"

"Kau ingin aku menyodok mu lagii?" tanya Jimin.

"Uhm" jawab Taehyung tidak berdaya.

"Kau senang jadi uke ku?" Jimin melambatkan ritme sodokanya dan melihat ekspresi tersiksa dari Taehyung.

"Lebih cepat jimh!" Taehyung berteriak tersiksa saat gerakan Jimin tak secepat tadi.

"Jawab dulu apa sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau uke ku!?" tanya si dominan sambil menyeringai.

"Iyaa aku uke mu-sekarang bergerak lah lebih cepat!"

Dasar jalang!

Hahaha tapi Taehyung cocok juga jadi bitchy begini Dan Jimin suka.

"Tidak mau!"

"Jiminh-please"

Taehyung memohon padanya. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip jalang yang sudah sangat pasrah minta di nodai. Tapi yang pasti jalang yang satu ini hanya miliknya, bukan jalang murahan di luaran sana. Ya jelas lah, jalang cantiknya ini kan istrinya.

Jimin menurut, lalu mempercepat ritme sodokanya dan membuat Taehyung kembali mengerang dan mendesah keenakan. Jimin memperhatikan leher Taehyung yang dipenuhi kissmark di aliri keringat yang jatuh dari rambut merahnya. Melihatnya membuat Jimin makin terangsang dan menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke leher mulus itu dimana keringat itu jatuh dan menjilat tetesan keringat di leher Taehyung penuh gairah.

"Enghhh.."

Taehyung mendapati Jimin mengigit-gigit dan menghisap lehernya dan membuat banyak kiss mark di sana, dia hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala pasrah. Dan juga hanya bisa diam dan mendesah tak berdaya saat Jimin menghisap jakun nya. Setelah bosan dengan leher Taehyung, wajah Jimin naik ke atas dan tanganya yang bebas menyentuh bibir penuh milik Taehyung yang terbuka, ia bisa melihat lidah dan deretan gigi Taehyung yang rapi. shit! Kenapa Taehyung begitu seksi sekali, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki istri yang cantiknya tidak tanggung-tanggung begini.

Jimin yang sangat bernafsu membuka mulutnya diatas mulut Taehyung dan meneteskan air liurnya ke dalam mulut pemuda di bawahnya yang terbuka, ia mengusap pelan rahang Taehyung dengan tangannya lalu mencium bibir Taehyung dan menyesap air liurnya tadi. Mereka terus berciuman dan Jimin terus menyodok sweetspot Taehyung membuat si uke mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"aku tidak tahan jimhh"

"Kau terlalu cepat tae.." bisik Jimin sadis. Tapi Taehyung sudah terlalu tidak tahan karena cairannya seperti sudah ada di ujung kejantananya.

"AKHH-" Taehyung berteriak. Ia klimaks untuk yang yang kedua. Cairan spermanya mengenai seprai dan perut Jimin. Namun Jimin tidak peduli dan terus menyodok lubang Taehyung brutal. Jimin seolah tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang sudah tidak berdaya dan terus menyodok lubangnya, seloah tidak memberi waktu Taehyung menikmati orgasmenya. Si bedebah Park ini benar-benar punya tenaga kuda jika sedang bercinta.

"Jim-ahhh"

"Sebentar tae-hhh"

Jimin terus menyodok lubang itu. Milik Taehyung yang tadi lemas karena ejakulasinya, kembali menegak secara perlahan karena sodokan Jimin. Dia benar-benar kejam.

"Kau ereksi sayang"

"Kau terus menyodokku, sialan!"

"Jangan kau ketatkan kau menjepit peniskuu ohh-fuck!" Jimin berteriak sambil meringis.

"Biar saja ku keketatkan biar penis mu putus sekalian!" dan jimin makin tegang dengan kalimat nakal itu.

"Kau-" desis Jimin. Jimin pun kini mengocok penis Taehyung dengan cepat.

"Aku...mau keluar..lagi..hhh" desah Taehyung frustasi. Namun Jimin yang usil malah menyumbat saluran urinal Taehyung tanpa menghentikan kocokanya.

"Jimin jangan di sumbat s-sakit! Ahghh!"

Smirk.

"Habis kau cantik sekali kalau sedang tersiksa hehe" Jimin cengengesan mesum. Taehyung pun kembali mengigit bahu lelaki diatasnya sebagai pelapiasan atas rasa sakitnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan rasa asin dan amis di dalam mulutnya karena bahu Jimin berdarah karena gigitanya. Dan Taehyung tidak peduli, begitu juga dengan Jimin ia hanya bisa meringis karena rasa sakit di bahunya. Tangan Taehyung yang tadi mencengkeram rambut Jimin berpindah melingkari leher pemuda di atasnya. Taehyung mendesah lagi karena sodokan dan kocokan Jimin. Tanpa bisa di cegah air mata menetes dari mata Taehyung yang terpejam rapat,

"Angh.."

Melihat Taehyung yang sangat sangat tersiksa Jimin akhirnya kasihan juga. Tapi biar saja, dia tidak melepaskan sumbatan nya dan menikmati ekspresi tersiksa Taehyung.

"Stt..jangan menangis, sayang.." Jimin mengecup mata Taehyung yang basah karena air mata. Ia juga mencium dahi pemuda itu.

"Jimhhh..please lepaskann tolong.."

"Tidak mau _"_ Jimin memang bangsat!

"Jimin..shh" Taehyung memejamkan mata sambil memukul-mukul kasur saking tersiksanya. Jimin tertawa setan melihatnya. Mengerjai Taehyung seru juga. Ia pun menyodok milik Taehyung lebih keras dan brutal, belum lagi rektrum Taehyung mencengkeramnya keras membuatnya makin merasa nikmat.

"Park bajingan..!"

"Iya mama sayang.. Papa di sini. Jangan bikin papa makin ereksi dong dengan menambah embel-embel bajingan di belakang margaku. Kau nanti bisa mati kering lo karena tidak bisa orgasme hihihi" dia menggoda Taehyung lagi.

"Lepaskan jim, sakit"

Ouhhhh Jimin tersenyum bahagia. Taehyung memohon padanya hihihi, manisnya.

"Kau memohon padaku? Ayoo memohonlah lagi padakuu" Jimin menyodok lebih keras.

"Ahhh! Jiminh aku mohon lepaskan!-" nafas Taehyung tercekat. Dan Jimin menyodoknya lagi "Ahhh!" ia mengerang tak berdaya.

Melihat istrinya yang sudah sangat tidak berdaya membuat Jimin jadi tidak tega. lelaki berambut hitam itu pun melepaskan sumbatanya. Dan hal itu menghasilkan desahan panjang dari istrinya yang sangaaat sangat cantik itu di sertai cairan sperma nya.

"AHHH~jiminhh!" Taehyung klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Bahkan cairanya sangat banyak hingga membasahi tubuhnya dan perut dan dada Jimin. Jimin yang melihat sperma Taehyung yang menetes keluar dan membasahi pahanya menjadi makin ereksi. Melihat cairan itu mengalir dan membasahi tubuh nya. Kulit seksinya makin indah dengan kilapan cairan itu-

Stop. Itu membuat penis Jimin tidak bisa menahan klimaksnya.

"Tae aku sampai-"

Taehyung masih pasrah dan mengangguk tidak berdaya.

"Keluarkan di dalam-hhhh"

"Angh-AHHH!" Hingga sodokan terakhir Jimin ia mengeluarkan seluruh sperma nya di dalam tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri bisa merasakan perutnya menghangat karena cairan milik Jimin yang mulai memenuhi perutnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan cairan itu ikut menetes dari lubangnya dan mengalir ke pahanya saat Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya. Astaga Jimin saat klimaks keluar banyak sekali. Bahkan cairan berwarna putih itu meluber ke paha dan sprai disney princess kesayangan Taehyung hasil ngidam anehnya yang baru di beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jimin jatuh dan tepar di samping Taehyung, nafasnya tidak beraturan, wajah dan rambut hitamnya basah karena keringat, ia lalu menutup mata nya dengan lenganya. Taehyung sendiri tidak jauh berbeda kondisinya dengan Jimin. Ia malah lebih kacau karena di buat klimaks berkali-kali di tambah dia sedang berbadan dua. Taehyung tidak yakin besok bisa berjalan dengan benar esok. ia yakin karena ulah tolol dan sodokan Jimin yang terlalu brutal tadi pasti ada yang lecet. Taehyung mulai mentralkan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil saat mengingat momen panas mereka beberapa menit yang baru saja ia lewati bersama suami bodohnya itu.

"Jim-" panggilnya pelan.

Jimin yang hampir tertidur hanya menyahut malas saat mendengar panggilan Taehyung. "Hm?" jawabnya dengan suara berat. Tanpa Jimin sadari Taehyung mendekat ke arahnya lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya,

 _"Kau hebat.."_ si lelaki berambut merah mencium pelipis si pemuda berambut hitam. Dengan itu Taehyung yang malu langsung mengkerubuti dirinya dengan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

Dia tadi ngomong apa sih?!

Hebat soal apa emangnya?

Ck, Sudah tau otak Jimin itu bodoh nya pakai kuadrat di kalikan dua di pangkatkan tiga, Taehyung malah main kode-kodean. Jimin yang stupidnya minta di hajar itu mana bisa mengerti!

Tapi,

 _wait?_

Taehyung bilang dia hebat?

.

.

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Doenggg!

Tak lama loading di otaknya selesai dan mulai bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Taehyung tadi.

Senyum lebar atau mungkin bisa di bilang seringai lebar menghiasi wajah jelek Jimin. Hahahaa. Jadi Taehyung tadi mau mengakui kalau dia itu seme hebat yang bisa membuatnya klimaks berkali-kali? Sungguh ini membuatnya bahagia. Ia mulai menarik selimut nya dan ikut menyusul Taehyung yang juga berada di dalamnya.

"Yakk kau mau apa?!"

"Ronde kedua ya, taetae?" Jimin bertanya sambil pasang aegyo.

"Tidak aku capek!" jawab Taehyung dengan nada ketus bukan main. Dia kini malah memunggungi Jimin. Tetapi Jimin tidak menyerah dan kini malah meremas pantat Taehyung dengan gemas sambil tertawa-tawa mesum.

Plak!

Tangan Jimin kena gampar!

"Gak.." jawab Taehyung judes.

"Aduhhh, ayo lahh tae sebentaaaar saja yaa ya ya!" Jimin memohon sambil mengaduh karena pukulan Taehyung tadi. Tapi memang dasarnya Jimin yang usil dia malah pegang-pegang dada Taehyung yang _mulai agak_ berisi dari belakang.

"Ya! dasar mesum, jangan pegang-pegang dadaku!"

"Ayoo lahhh tae, aku ingin menyusu"

"No!"

"Ayo dong _yang~_ " Taehyung mengernyit jijik dengan panggilan itu.

"Nggak ya enggak"

"Ayolah ma, burung papa mau masuk ke sarangnya nih masak tidak boleh?" asli bangsat banget sih Jimin itu. Wajah sama cara ketawanya sih renyah-renyah polos seperti bocah, tapi mesumnya bener-bener najisinbanget.

"Ayoo dong maa, nih liat punya papa udah berdiri tinggal masuk aja ini maa. Masak kau tidak bisa merasakanya nih."

Bangsat! Jimin memang bangsat! Tangan jahilnya kini malah mengarahkan penis tegangnya ke belahan pantat Taehyung. Dia bisa merasakan benda keras itu kini tengah di gesek-gesekkan ke pantatnya.

Taehyung langsung balik badan dan memukul wajah Jimin.

Plakk!

"Nggakk mau ya nggak mau! Tuli yaa !? Aku capek sialan, kau tadi sudah membobolku! Masak kurang!" teriak taehyung sebal.

"Kurang sayang, kalau gak kurang titit ku gak mungkin berdiri lagi nih"

Buak

"Najis, kau!"

"Ayolah maa, sebentar saja. Nanti ku buat kau melayang dan mengerang kayak tadi deh."

"Gak!"

 _ **"Mhhh~jiminiee fashterhhh-ahh ah ah"**_

Alis Taehyung berkedut saat mendengar Jimin mengimitasi desahanya. Selanjutnya guling nyasar ke kepala hitam Jimin.

Buakhh

"Kelaut saja sana!"

Tardengar suara gedebuk di dalam selimut itu karena tangan kurang ajar Jimin yang meremas pantat Taehyung atau kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba menyentuh milik Taehyung yang. Beberapa kali terdengar suara Jimin mengaduh dan mengerang keras. Lalu suara cekikikan Taehyung. Lalu suara gedebuk mengerikan terdengar lagi.

Bughh

Buakhh

"ihikihikhiki"

Gedebuk

"Ampun-ampun..tae ampun"

Bruakkhh

Meong~

Mbekkk~

 _ **"Ups, sorry"**_

 _ **"Kau menyentuh anu ku, lihat sudah tegang makin tegang kan!"**_

 _ **"Ehh, anu mu horny an sihh!"**_

 _ **"Inikan karena kau.."**_

 _ **"Salahkan aku terus padahal kau sendiri yang napsuan!"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus tanggung jawab!"**_

 _ **"Nggak mau!"**_

 _ **"Kayaknya kau ingin main kasar"**_

 _ **"Mati saja sana, idiot!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Ngiiiggg~~ ada nyamuk lewat.**_

 _ **"Nyamuknya banyak banget sih."**_

 _ **Plak!**_

 _ **"Fuck! Nyamuknya yang tuh yang di pukul, gak usah pakai modus juga mukul nyamuk terus pegang-pegang pantatku!"**_ teriak Taehyung saat merasakan tangan Jimin yang _men-spank_ pantat nya.

 _ **"Hehe sori sengaja.."**_

 _ **Hening.**_

 _ **Krik**_

 _ **Krik**_

 _ **Krik**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cpkhh..mphk..**_

 _ **"Mmhhh..ahhh"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tahan tae, cepat menungging.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

taehyung mengangguk kepayahan. Ia pun menurut dan menungging.

 _ **"Arghhh-kau sempithh.."**_

 _ **"Milikmu besar..."**_

 _ **"Yeah, dan lubangmu menyukai nya.."**_

 _ **"Eghh-fasterhh shh ah~ahh~"**_

 _ **"Seperti ini?"**_

 _ **"Ohh-yeahh! Gagahi aku jimhh..hh~~"**_

Smirk, keji tercetak di wajah seme terselubung kita.

 _ **"As you wish, mama~"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Ma, coba gaya 69 yuk?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

.

.

Udah ahh yang terakhir kalian bayangin sendiri aja kelanjutanya wkwkwk.

.

.

.

.

TBC

BAAA! Adakah yang nunggu saya ? sori gue lama wkwkkw hahahah/ngakak bareng JeKa Sembung/. Sekali apdet malah nulis giniann! Mana 4k full ena2 semua isinya njir laknat emang lo hulk edan! Btw apa ini udah hot ? Belum deh kayaknya wkwkwk! Gue warning! Jangan baca sambil bayangin jimin era fire rambutnya item trus basah2an ntar takut kilaf ntar ente2 pada wkwkw trus jangan baca pas puasa, bahayaaa! Oh yaaa gw mau minta maaf nih buat seme tae fans kemarin abang kalian gue nistain gue gak maksud jelekin tae karena gue juga fans berat tae kok. Yang tanya ini jimin seme atau uke? Udah kejawab. Yang masih ngarep ini jadi vmin pada dasarnya vmin/minv itu sama aja sih dua2 nya bisa jadi uke/seme hot. Tapi gue disini cma nulis jim top! Karena gw gak begitu suka seme tae wkwkk. Jadi sorii permintaanya g bisa sy turuti karena kalo balik ke vmin ceritanya g jadi papa jimin dan mama tatae dong, sedangkan ff ini emang gue konsep gini sejak awal jadi yaa muuv yaa. Nahh yang minta agus keluar, ini nih ini masih belum yaaa tapi dia bakal gue keluarin tapi pas tatae udah tobat hehehehe. Anak? Anak mereka masih belum ada tanda2 kemunculan. Dan gue blm bisa kasih bocoran, boleh di tebak-tebak sendiri heheheh. makasih yg udah review, fav, follow ff gak mutu ini laf yaaaa all, maaf klo gue gk bls review kalian gue itu buruk banget kalo masalah bles membales review, tapi gue usahain balasan dari review kalian bakal kejawab di chapter selanjutnya . ohhh yaa di chap kemarin adakah yang gak tau pakkun!? Pakun itu anjing kuciyose kakashi sensei di anime naruto warnanya coklat, kecil, pendek, bantet kayak jimin lah-ehhh gak jim enggak canda jim /dikentutin/. Search google aja biar jelas lupa gue mau kasih tau kemarin. Ya udah yaa segitu duluu bye byee se yuuu~~review yaaa /aegyoo bareng kuki/

 _Be a different baby.._


	5. Chapter 5 - jimin mesum

Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung

Cast :

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Summary : Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili nama yang berstatus mantan uke?

Warning : bxb, homo, garing, eyd (ejaan yang di ada-ada), MPREG /kekekek, yaoi, ff ini merupakan murni hasil pemikiran gila saya. yang gak suka Jimin seme taehyung uke jangan baca.

.

happy reading..

.

..

"Jim, pilih yang rasa pisang atau rasa mangga?"

Jimin yang sedang menguap malas pun menoleh ke arah istrinya yang sedang memegang dua kotak susu ibu hamil di kedua tanganya .

"Apa?"

Taehyung berdecak.

"Enaknya aku pilih rasa mangga atau pisang?" ulang Taehyung.

"Terserah mu sajalah!" jawab Jimin seadanya, lalu menggaruk rambut hitam nya mengantuk. Sumpah demi apapun Jimin benci jika disuruh menemani belanja begini. Karena sudah pasti dan mutlak tugas suami yang menanemani istri belanja itu sudah membayari dan ujung-ujungnya jadi babu pribadi .

"Ck, aku serius Jimin" desak Taehyung tidak sabaran.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda. Lagipula kau memilih susu rasa apapun paling-paling akhirnya tidak kau minum"

Taehyung menatap Jimin sebal.

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Kalau aku tidak berguna kau pikir selama ini kau itu makan pakai uangnya siapa?" tanya Jimin tengil.

Taehyung diam. Skakmat! Ia terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya memilih susu ibu hamil tanpa melirik Jimin yang terlihat terkekeh senang.

"Sudahlah pilih rasa mangga saja, kalau rasa pisang kan kau sudah sering merasakannya" kata Jimin cuek sambil melihat-lihat produk susu terjejer di rak.

Singh!

Tatapan tajam bak silet langsung ia layangkan kepada suami gilanya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin yang menyadari tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"Dasar mesum!"

Alis Jimin terangkat.

"Mesum bagaimana?" ia bertanya bingung.

"Yang pisang-pisang tadi" jawab Taehyung malas sambil mengernyit jijik.

"Emang iya kan susu yang kau beli biasanya kan rasa pisang? Terus aku menyarankan rasa mangga, aku mesum sebelah mananya?"

Taehyung terdiam lalu melengos. Benar juga sih. Dan wajah lelaki berambut merah itu pelan-pelan memerah malu. Sial dia gagal fokus.

"Makanya banyak-banyak minum air biar nggak gagal fokus! Untung mikir sama mesumnya ke aku, kalau sama orang lain, bisa di perkosa lho kamu, sayang" bisik Jimin sambil terkekeh setan.

"Apa sih! Siapa yang mikir mesum kau itu yang mesum!"

Jimin senyum manis. Manis banget.

"Emang iya kok aku suka mikir mesum. Dan aku suka mesumin kamu.."

"Mati saja sana!"

...

...

...

Jimin menggeram marah ketika bangun tidur pagi itu, ralat-setiap pagi sepertinya. Ia tidak tidur semalaman karena mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, jurusan arsitek itu berat kawan. Jimin capek dan ia butuh istirahat akibat lemburnya. Namun tidurnya yang hanya dua jam itu malah terganggu karena ulah istrinya sendiri, iya istrinya yang agak gila itu. Taehyung sangat suka musik, tapi setahu Jimin Taehyung itu menyukai musik rock alternative bukan lagu hip-hop dengan rap cepat yang membuat otak bodoh dan telinganya keriting seketika. Dan Taehyung hobi membangunkan Jimin dari tidur indahnya dengan genre musik yang paling ia benci itu dengan volume penuh.

"BERISIKKK!" teriak Jimin sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"I can't hear you!" balas Taehyung dengan nada mengejek luar biasa dengan menirukan suara opening di kartun favoritnya spongebob squarepanst, tak lupa di ikuti gelak tawa yang menyebalkan dari si gila itu.

Brakk!

Jimin bangun dengan suara deritan kasur yang keras saking kesalnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar untuk memberi pelajaran si merah menyebalkan itu. Tangan nya bergerak mematikan MP3 player yang Taehyung taruh di atas meja makan.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau matikan!" Taehyung yang sedang sibuk memakan roti pagi nya berteriak protes ketika melihat Jimin dengan wajah bangun tidurmya yang amat sangat jelek itu mematikan mp3 player yang dari tadi ia dengarkan.

"Musikmu mengganggu kau tahu" desis Jimin menyeramkan.

"Makanya cepat bangun !" balas Taehyung ketus.

"Sekarang aku sudah bangun. Lalu apa mau mu, hah?"

Taehyung kelabakan. Ia sudah membangunkan singa yang tidur.

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" taehyung menjawab gemataran ketika merasakan aura dingin menyelimuti suaminya itu. Ia menelan ludah ketika kini Jimin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ka tahu, aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah ku semalaman. Dan aku bahkan tidak tidur. Sekarang aku lelah dan butuh tidur. Lalu kenapa kau malah menggangguku dengan musik tolol mu itu?"

"Ehh-eungg aku-"

"Jangan bilang kau hanya menggoda ku, jawab aku Kim Taehyung.."

"Aku tidak menggoda mu, itu kemauan anakmu! Dia bilang dia ingin jadi rapper seperti kakeknya saat besar nanti" jawab Taehyung ngeles. "Memang kau tidak dengar? Jagoan kita sedang latihan ngerapp di dalam sana" tambahnya girang .

Alis Jimin terangkat, 'what the-'

Maksudnya apa coba? Apa orang yang sedang hamil 7 bulan selalu seperti itu ya? Otaknya jadi geser begitu.

"dasar tukang alasan!" ucap Jimin malas. Taehyung melotot.

"Itu benar kok, anak mu ingin jadi rapper saat besar nanti"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jimin.

"Jelaslah aku tahu, aku kan ibunya!" dia berkata dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa nya. Membuat Jimin gergetan setengah mati namun yang ada Jimin malah menatap Taehyung datar, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Taehyung. Tidak ada gunanya ia memarahi Taehyung. Ya jelas, Taehyung itu bodoh dan terlalu banyak menghayal, Jimin tidak mau ketularan tolol karena kebanyakan berdebat dengan Taehyung dan otak udangnya.

"Terserahmu saja lah.." lebih baik ia mengalah daripada dia marah malah menghancurkan meja makan nanti.

Taehyung tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jim.."

Manja. Dia memanggil Jimin dengan nada manja.

"Hm.."

"Chim, aku ingin-"

Singh!

Jimin langsung menatap Taehyung dengan wajah yang aneh dan penuh maksud.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin yang kayak sebulan lalu.."

Jimin melotot. Otak udang nya mulai memutar memori apa yang terjadi satu bulan lalu. Sebulan lalu kan dia dan Taehyung kan, making love, atau biar gampang orang menyebutnya ritual praktek membuat anak.

Jimin mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa Taehyung sedang horny? Jimin berkedip beberapa kali saking tidak percaya nya. Durian runtuh lah kalau Taehyung benar-benar mengajak melakukan itu, hehehe .

"Ayo ke kamar saja.." ucap Jimin sambil membatin girang, 'asik asikkk!'

"Kok ke kamar? Memang ada ya?"

"Ada lah? Aku selalu ada kok !"

Taehyung melotot girang.

"Serius?"

"Iya sayang, ayoo ke kamar!"

"Ahahaha!Terima kasih Jim, aku tidak tahu kau pengertian, aku sangat suka Boneka Winnie the Pooh! Dan kau membawanya sebelum aku meminta! Terima kasih, hehehehe"ucap Taehyung panjang lebar sambil menerjang tubuh Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

Senyum Jimin luntur.

"Kok boneka sih?" tanya Jimin bingung dan melepaskan pelukan Taehyung.

"Lho? Aku kan memang ingin itu Jim. Boneka winnie the pooh.."

Doeng!

Jimin malu!

Dia kira Taehyung ngajak bercinta tidak tahunya malah minta boneka beruang kuning yang warnanya mirip sesuatu yang minta di sentor itu.

"Ku kira apa?" gumam lelaki berambut hitam pelan, sedikit lesu juga. Namun gumaman penuh harap yang najisin itu masih bisa di dengar Taehyung.

"Memang kau kira aku ingin apa?" tanya Taehyung curiga, ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan jalan pikiran Jimin . Dia adalah rajanya mesum. Dan pastinya jalan pikiran Jimin tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal berbau pornografi.

"Morning sex, mungkin"

Buakh

Dan jawaban mesum itu berhadiah tonjokan yang dilakukan Taehyung di rahang kiri Jimin.

"Cuci muka sama sikat gigi sana! Otakmu kayaknya mulai geser karena kebanyakan mengitung rumus berat semen sama kebanyakan minum larutan gamping dan pasir!"

Mereka memang akan selalu seperti itu, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah akur.

TBC..

Gue gak tau ini gue nulis apaan. Yang jelas ini pendek banget dan geje banget. Maaf ya, kalian yang nunggu gue malah apdet ginian. Gue udah mulai syibuk menuntut ilmu di bangku perkuliahan yang beratsss. Jadi kalo gue lama yaaa maaf deh maaf. Ntar gue panjangin(?) lagi deh. Oke deh! Akhir kata makasihh buat yang ngikuti cerita ini dari awal ,yang review, yang ngefavorite, nge follow gue sayang kalian semua, KALIAN LUAR BIYASAHH! -review jika berkenan- /aegyo bareng kai-oppa/


	6. Chapter 6 - He is?

Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung

Cast :

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

JiminxTaehyung

Minv/Vmin/jimxtae/taexjim/95line

Summary : Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili namja yang berstatus mantan uke?

Rate : M

Warning :

homo, MPREG kekekeke, yaoi, menye, gaje, abal, eyd (ejaan yang di ada-ada), garing, humor abal, sinetron abis, TYPOS, bahasa amburadul. Ff ini adalah hasil imajinasi liar saya mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan. Oh ya yang anti v uke dan jimin seme harap jangan baca, takut ntar

.

.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah orang tuanya. Ya, dia kini sedang mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya, ia bersama Taehyung. Omong-omong istrinya itu sedang tertidur di jok sampingnya. Jimin meneliti wajah istrinya yang tidur sambil memproduksi sedikit air liur. Jimin tidak jijik kok, dia malah makin gemas. Ia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Taehyung-

"Jiminiieeeeeee!" Mata Jimin harus beralih menatap ibunya yang berlari ke arah mobilnya dengan wajah sumringah luar biasa. Jimin berdecak gagal deh dia mencium istrinya, padahal belum tentu lho, saat mata Taehyung terbuka nanti dia mau di cium.

Dengan malas pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri sang ibu.

"Park Jimin. Ibu rindu padamu." Ucap sang ibu, Sehun.

"Iya, aku juga rindu ibu." Jawab Jimin membalas pelukan ibu nya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan istrimu?"

"Aku baik bu, Taehyung juga baik-baik saja.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, dimana dia.?" Jimin mengedikkan bahu lalu menunjuk Taehyung yang tertidur dengan jempolnya.

"Taehyung tidur?" Sehun membeo. Jimin terlihat menyeringai kecil,

"Yeah, dia kelelahan." jawab Jimin seadanya. "Aku mau bawa dia dulu ibu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Memang dia lagi sibuk apa kok sampai kecapekan?"

"Dia tidak sibuk apa-apa bu, dia hanya kecapekan karena bermain." Jawab Jimin.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk antara paham atau salah paham. "Makannya kalau main biasa saja. Jangan kasar, kasihan dia kan sedang hamil." Nasehat nya. Jimin tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sibuk memindahkan tubuh Taehyung untuk ia gendong.

"Taehyung saja terlalu bersemangat, dia bahkan minta nambah berkali-kali." Kata Jimin lempeng.

Mata Sehun berbinar tidak menyangka, anaknya Park Jimin yang terkenal baik-baik itu sangat pandai di ranjang. Bahkan membuat si menantu nya kelelahan dan minta main berkali-kali. Hmmm, akhirnya dia tahu kenapa Taehyung jadi sangat berisi sekarang? Kekekeke..

"Padahal, dia yang di atas ku dan menaiki aku. Tapi dia yang kelelah-"

"APAHHH?" Teriak Sehun reflek dan makin gagal paham. Maksud anak nya tadi apa? Taehyung di atas anaknya? Mereka bertukar posisi begitu?

"Ibu kenapa berteriak?"

"Kalian bertukar posisi? Kalau kau hamil bagaimana, Park Jimin?" Sehun menunjuk anaknya dan si menantu yang masih tidur pulas di gendongan sang anak.

"Hamil apa?" Sumpah demi apapun ia tidak mengerti perkataan sang ibu.

"Kau bilang kau habis bermain, Taehyung menaikimu artinya kau bertukar posisi 'kan?"

"Hah? Ibu ini bicara apa? Ya tidak lah, pagi tadi Taehyung ngidam main kuda-kudaan dan dia menaiki punggungku. Bukan main 'ini itu'ibu." Jelas Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

Sang ibu terdiam dan wajahnya memerah. Ia terlalu mesum hihihi.

"Aishh..makannya kalau bicara itu yang jelas. Jangan ambigu begitu."

"Ambigu apa? Ibu saja yang terlalu mesum." Tuduh Jimin. Mata sang ibu membelalak lebar, enak saja!

"Ibu tidak mesum."

"Lha tadi apa?"

"Itu..sudahlah sana masuk kamar jangan ngomong terus." Si ibu berkata malas sambil membuat gestur mengusir. Dan Jimin hanya mengeryit aneh ketika ibunya yang aneh itu berjalan ke dapur dengan mulut mendumel-ndumel sendiri.

Cih, dasar ibu-ibu!

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya sekitar jam 2 siang. Ia menemukan dirinya sudah tertidur di kamar yang cukup asing baginya. Oh, tidak ini adalah kamar Jimin dan ia sudah berada di rumah orang tua Jimin. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dan mulai turun dari ranjang empuk itu. Ia ingin mencari Jimin.

Kaki nya menelusuri rumah Jimin yang bisa di bilang luas itu. Ia bisa bilang luas karena rumah orang tua nya tak seluas milik Jimin. Dia harus mengakui orang tua Jimin memang kaya.

Ia mencari Jimin di manapun dan tidak menemukan lelaki itu. Apa dia bekerja? Tidak, tidak! Ia sudah janji padanya untuk cuti beberapa hari ini. Ia tidak mungkin ingkar janji 'kan? Awas saja kalau si pendek itu berbohong padanya!

Taehyung sudah kelelahan, ia menyerah. Rumah ini besar dan ia tidak bisa menemukan suami gilanya itu dimanapun. Ia juga tidak menemukan ibu mertuanya yang bermuka datar itu.

Sial, sebenarnya ini rumah atau apa? Jadi disini hanya ada dirinya saja 'nih?

"Ma!" Taehyung meloncat kaget ketika suara cempreng seorang bocah mengagetkannya. Bocah itu dengan kurang ajarnya langsung memeluk kaki Taehyung tanpa ijin.

"Hey siapa kau!" Taehyung menunjuk anarkis. Bocah itu malah tersenyum polos, menampilkan dua gigi depannya yang besar, sungguh melihat gigi depan si bocah itu, entah kenapa Taehyung jadi teringat mantannya yang juga bergigi besar kayak kelinci.

"Aku 'kan anak mama!" Jawab si bocah masih tersenyum polos. Taehyung melotot, sejak kapan anaknya lahir?! Batinnya frustasi.

"Tapi anak ku belum lahir!"

"Sudah kok, buktinya aku ada disini, Ma." Jawab si bocah, oh dia sangat jenius.

"Kalau kau anakku. Coba katakan di mana papamu."

Si bocah terlihat berpikir. Terlihat tidak mengerti.

Kedip..kedip..

"Papa sedang ngobrol sama selingkuhanya." Jawabnya. Taehyung makin gagal paham? Ia tidak tahu, anak sekecil (ia terlihat seperti bocah berusia 7 tahunan) ini sudah mengerti kalimat 'selingkuhanya'.

"Kau bercanda!" Taehyung berkata, wajahnya kesal luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bercanda ma," si bocah mengelak. Ia juga menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Taehyung dan menarik-nariknya. "Ayo, ikut aku ma! Papa sedang selingkuh!"

Terpaksa Taehyung menurut dan mengikuti si bocah itu. Mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar luas yang ada di lantai satu rumah Jimin.

"Itu Papa." Tunjuk bocah itu pada Jimin yang sedang berduaan dengan seorang lelaki pucat berambut hijau. Taehyung lalu menatap wajah si bocah, yang ia tunjuk memanglah Jimin. Berarti anak ini memanglah anaknnya. Dan sekarang ia dengan mata kepalanya melihat Jimin selingkuh di depannya dan anaknya. Gigi Taehyung langsung bergemeletuk. Ia kesal, ngapain Jimin berduaan sama orang lain? Di kamar lagi! Ia marah, wajahnya memerah, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal keras. Ia ingin mengamuk-

"Mama cemburu ya? Mama jangan nangis dong." Alis Taehyung berkedut kesal. Ucapan polos itu menghancurkan segalanya, emosi Taehyung yang ingin kembali terlihat menli, malah kembali terlihat cengeng karena menangis. Lagian dia tidak cemburu kok SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!

"Mama tidak nangis!" Gertak Taehyung sambil mengusap ingus nya. Matanya tajam menyoroti sang anak hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

Krak!

Bunyi pecahan hatinya makin keras ketika melihat sang suami kini sedang menyelipkan rambut hijau pemuda itu ke telinganya. Membuat pemuda pucat itu bersemu merah.

Wajah Taehyung sudah tidak karu-karuan. Ia menangis, tapi ia terlalu menli untuk mengakuinya, apalagi si bocah yang tadi mengaku sebagai anaknya. Ia takut untuk menegur sang ibu. Karena walau ibunya itu adalah lelaki yang cantik namun ia menakutkan dan juga galak.

"Ma? Mama ingin aku memukul atau membunuh papa?" Tanya sang anak polos. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung tercengang.

"Kau pukul saja dia. Mama sangat membenci papamu! Hati mama sangat sakit!" Jawab Taehyung sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang seolah patah -_-

"Tapi ada syaratnya. Mama jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Mama sebenarnya cemburu kan melihat papa sama orang lain?" Si bocah kini malah menggodanya, mana pakai naik-naikin alis lagi.

"Siapa yang cemburu! Mama tidak cemburu ya." Sahut Taehyung ketus lalu memalingkan muka, malu.

"Halah, mama jangan bohong nanti itu mu makin pendek lo!" Goda sang anak sambil tersenyum mesum. Apa-apaan anak ini! kenapa kurang ajar sekali, mulutnya benar benar copas-an dari Jimin.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali siapa yang mengajari mu 'hah?" Desis Taehyung kesal sambil melotot. Ia benar-benar mirip ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya yang nakal karena berendam di kubangan lumpur.

Si anak tersenyum garing, lalu menjawab. "Papa.."

"Itu tidak sopan anak nakal, kau tidak boleh menirunya." Taehyung berkata dengan nada frustasi dan bekacak pinggang. Sementara sang anak terlihat cemberut dan menunduk, ia takut pada sang ibu.

"Iya ma! Wonie janji tidak mengulangi lagi." Ucap sang bocah, terlihat takut-takut menatap mata sang ibu.

"Tapi mama benar cemburu 'kan?" Cicitnya ragu.

"Memang hati mama terbuat dari apa sampai tidak cemburu melihat ayahmu berdekatan dengan orang lain. Mama juga bisa marah kau tahu! Pakai tanya terus lagi!" Tanpa Taehyung sadari dia malah emosi dan mengomeli sang anak lagi. Si anak makin takut, dan hanya bisa menunduk.

"Maaf.."

Taehyung terdiam, ia sadar telah terlalu terbawa emosi. Ia tidak sehaarusnya memarahi bocah itu, bocah itu kan masih kecil. Bagitu-begitu anak nya penurut juga, walau agak kurang ajar. Dia benar-benar mirip Jimin baik dari segi fisik dan sifat. Kecuali **gigi** bocah itu, ia benar-benar membenci kenyataan itu.

"Sekarang kau pukul papamu! Baru mama memaafkan mu." Ucap Taehyung memerintah. Si bocah mengangguk dan membuat gestur hormat.

"Siap, komandan!"

Setelahnya si bocah berbalik badan. Taehyung menyeringai kecil. Mati kau Park, mati lah di tangan anakmu-

"PAPA! MAMA CEMBURU, RENCANA MU BERHASIL!"

-sendiri.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Apa-apaan ini? Jimin, si pucat dan si bocah tersenyum lebar padanya. Taehyung kebingungan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini. Tak lama, terlihat Jimin bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan Taehyung bisa melihat senyuman dari bibir lelaki itu. Tak lama lelaki itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Hai," sapanya.

"..." Taehyung masih terdiam.

"Apa benar kata anak kita kau cemburu?"

"..."Taehyung masih terdiam. Antara kesal, dan senang. Namun perasaan kesal lebih mendominasi, jelas lah dia merasa di kerjai.

"Kau tidak mau berkata jujur?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Jawabnya.

"Lalu, apa yang di katakan anak kita tadi apa?"

Taehyung memalingkan muka. Sialan dia malu! Mana si bocah tadi, akan Taehyung jewer nanti!

"Sana menjauh dariku. Aku membencimu!" Taehyung mendorong bahu lelaki di depannya supaya menjauh. Ia marah dengan Jimin sungguh!

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf." Jimin mencoba meraih tangan Taehyung, namun Taehyung langsung menariknya.

"Aku marah, bodoh!" Kesal Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah, seperti ingin menangis."Sana lanjutkan perbuatanmu sama si pucat itu. Aku menbencimu!"

"Pucat siapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Jimin menatap polos lalu memiringkan tubuhnya supaya Taehyung dapat melirik ke arah kamar. Dan ajaibnya, si lelaki cantik berkulit pucat tadi menghilang dari dalam kamar. Matanya juga mencoba mencari bocah yang tadi mengaku sebagai anaknya, dan bocah itu,.. bocah itu juga tidak ada. Bocah itu juga menghilang. Seingatnya tadi bocah itu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak berniat selingkuh.." jelasnya.

Namun Taehyung masih enggan menatap Jimin, gengsi.

"Jangan cemburu. Aku hanya mencintai mu. Hanya mencintai mu, seorang. Lagipula siapa sih dia. Walau dia cantik, tapi aku hanya cinta padamu." Gombalnya membuat Taehyung yang masih marah malah berbalik tersipu-sipu. Tadinya ia mau menangis, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia malah tersenyum kecil di sela mode cemberutnya. Makin malu ia membuang muka, yang penting tidak menatap si suaminya yang tukang gombal itu.

"Dasar buaya darat!" Taehyung langsung memukul wajah Jimin yang memasang ekspresi jahil.

"Ah biar. Yang penting bisa membuatmu cemburu. Cemburu berarti kau mencintai aku 'kan?"

"Apa sih?!" Taehyung menjawab malu-malu. Wajahnya sih sok nolak, tapi dia nya malah senang-senang saja ketika Jimin menggenggam kedua tanganya.

Jimin tersenyum miring. Lalu memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Taehyung. Taehyung terdiam dan membiarkan lelaki itu menjamah bibirnya. Mereka semakin dekat, bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan-

" ...aku mau pipis.."

Sebuah tarikan di baju Jimin dan Taehyung membuat kesenangan mereka buyar. Bocah misterius tadi muncul lagi, dan kali ini dengan celana basah dan bau pesing di mana-mana.

.

.

.

Sore itu Jimin baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Ia memang mengambil cuti untuk bekerja namun ia tetap harus kuliah karena masih banyak urusan yang harus ia urus di kampus. Dan saat ia sampai rumahnya ia langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Namun di sana ia malah melihat istrinya yang sedang memakan biskuit khusus ibu hamil dengan wajah super datar. Tak lupa segelas susu ibu hamil rasa mangga juga ada di meja.

"Wahh..kau makan apa Taetae-ku sayang?" Tanya Jimin sumringah tak lupa mencuri kecupan di pelipis Taehyung, yang hanya di balas tatapan datar Taehyung.

"Matamu buta ya, tidak lihat aku sedang makan apa?" Yeah, dia galak seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya basa-basi sayangku.."

"Basa-basi busuk!" Sahutnya ketus bukan main. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa? Kenapa galaknya lebih parah dari biasanya? Apa dia baru saja makan tulang macan? Astaga, itu gila!

Jimin yang mati gaya karena kegalakan Taehyung hanya bisa duduk terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung yang sibuk memakan biskuitnya. Tangan Jimin terulur untuk mencomot satu biskuit itu namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh piring ia langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari si pemilik biskuit. Tak lupa namja berwajah chubby dan berambut merah itu kini menarik piringnya supaya Jimin tidak mencurinya.

"Sweeper jangan mencuri!" Teriaknya ala Dora. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, sejak kapan pria yang mengaku manly ini mengonsumsi tontonan kartun menggelikan itu?

"Siapa juga yang mau mencuri biskuit ibu hamil? Tidak lelaki.." kata Jimin sok. Belum lagi wajah super songong itu membuat Taehyung ingin melempari lelaki itu dengan piring.

"Lalu tadi tangan mu mau ngapain? Kau tidak mungkin mencomot piring 'kan?" Sindir Taehyung jenius. Wajah Jimin masih memasang ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hahah..aku hanya bercanda sayangku, cintaku.." tiba-tiba Jimin membuat ekspresi lucu dan menggesekkan hidungnya di rambut merah istrinya itu.

"Ishhh...apa-apaan kau ini? Mandi sana! Sadar diri lah kalau kau itu sangat bau!" Taehyung berkata risih. Sebenarnya BISA di bilang sangat risih. Jimin dan bau alamminya memang sangat bau dan membuat Taehyung ingin menceburkan pria itu kedalam kubangan deterjen biar bau tubuhnya tidak membuatnya pusing.

"Apa sih!? Aku merindukan mu, kau tahu? Aku juga tahu kau rindu padaku." Dia berkata narsis. Tak lupa menaik turunkan alisnya ala pedofilia sejati.

"Malas banget!" Jawab Taehyung jijik.

"Park Jimin, jangan ganggu istrimu!" Tiba-tiba suara wanita mengingenterupsi Jimin dari ulah usilnya. Ia pun menoleh pada sang ibu yang kini berdiri di depan kulkas dan terlihat memasukkan sayuran di tangannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Siapa juga yang mengganggu dia. Aku hanya mengobrol." Sahut Jimin membela diri.

"Ngobrol kau bilang? Ucapanmu itu seperti tadi kau bilang mengobrol?"

"Ayolah Kim Taehyung.."

"Ayolah apa? Kau mau minta biskuitku dan susu? Ini ambil biar ibumu tahu kau juga hamil anakku!" Tanya Taehyung datar. Namun Jimin bisa melihat bibir atas namja itu terangkat sedikit membentuk seringai jahil.

"Dasar istri durhaka!"

"Ibu lihat Jimin! Masak dia mengatai aku durhaka!" Rengeknya pada Sehun.

"Park Jimin!" Sehun akhirnya menegur anaknya.

Jimin memutar mata malas. Terlalu lelah dengan hidupnya yang selalu di salahkan. Selalu saja lelaki yang mengalah dan pasti yang selalu salah. "Astaga ibu. Yang anakmu itu aku atau Taehyung sih? Dia itu tidak benar!"

"Ya kau itu lelaki harusnya mengalah dari istrimu!"

"Tapi dia juga lelaki-"

"Kau itu makin hari makin banyak tapi-tapian. Mentang-mentang sudah jadi ayah mau seenaknya. Mau membantah orang tua? Atau mau jadi anak durhaka?"

Tuhkan.

Begitu saja terus! Dan pada akhirnya dia juga yang di omeli. Memang lelaki selalu saja salah di depan wanita. Belum lagi istrinya yang super durhaka itu kini malah memeletkan lidahnya mengejek kesenangan. Sial! Kim Taehyung, akan kubalas kau nanti malam! Lihat saja, akan ku buat jalan keluar baby Park akan makin lebar. Atau bahkan langsung hamil anak kedua ku ! Lihat saja nanti Kim Taehyung! Batin Jimin nista.

Akhirnya sebagai jawaban, Jimin hanya menghela nafas sok terluka. "Ya sudah lah terserah kalian saja." Lelaki berambut hitam itupun lalu melenggang tak peduli ke arah kamar tanpa menoleh.

"Hey! Park Jimin! Kau mulai membantah ibu sekarang! Hey kembali anak nakal!" Taehyung rerflek menutup telinganya ketika wanita bertubuh jangkung itu berteriak karena anaknya meninggalkannya di sela ceramahnya. Lagipula Jimin juga sih, sudah tahu ibunya cerewet ini lagi bicara malah main pergi seenaknya.

"Cih! Dasar anak durhaka!" Gerutu wanita itu. Lalu mata nya beralih untuk menatap sang menantu kesayangannya yang sangat manis itu.

"Kim Taehyung.. tolong maklumi ulah Jimin ya? Dia memang orang yang agak menjengkelkan.."

Taehyung tersenyum datar. "Nanti juga baik lagi, ibu. Mana bisa dia marah padaku lama-lama."

"Jinja? Jelas. Anakku memang sangat pintar memilih jodoh. Mana mungkin dia bisa marah pada dirimu yang manis ini? Astaga kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Ibu tidak menyangka, kau dan model premanmu dulu pada awal kau kemari meminta pertanggung jawaban itu sekarang jadi namja semanis ini. Ibu jadi tidak menyesal menerima mu hihihi.."

Dan Taehyung lagi-lagi harus kembali ke mood datarnya. Beruntung wanita ini adalah ibu mertuannya, kalau bukan sudah ia lakban mulut cerewetnya. Ia sangat benci ketika di katai manis, sangat benci! Dia itu laki-laki dan selamanya laki-laki. Mana ada lelaki waras seperti dirinya dikatai manis, walau kenyataannya iya . Tapi sampai matipun gengsi nya tak akan mau mengakui dirinya manis. Dia itu tampan dan MANLY! Ingat itu.

"Taehyung..kenapa diam? Kau melamun?" Tanya Sehun bingung ketika menantunya itu malah diam layaknya batu.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja ibu. Hanya saja aku merasa kenyang. Dan ingin ke kamar mandi," jujur setelah di puji manis ia jadi ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Ah! Bailklah, sana cepat. Ibu juga mau menyiapkan masakan untuk keluargamu. Mereka tadi menelpon ingin kemari. Kyaa! Kau tahu, ibu senang karena ibumu akhirnya kemari juga-"

"Eung..iya ibu. Aku mau kebelakang dulu." Taehyung akhirnya harus menginterupsi pembicaraan ibu mertuanya yang cerewet ini. Ia benar-benar ingin lari dari sini karena terlalu malas meladeni ocehan Sehun. Bilangnya sana, tapi giliran mau pergi malah di timpali dengan ocehan super bermutu nya.

"Yaahhh. Yasusah kalau ada apa-apa langsung panggil ibu atau Jimin yaaa~"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan sedikit perjuangan karena perut besarnya.

Hahah! Yang penting dia bisa bebas dari ocehan ibu mertuanya yang super cerewet itu.

.

.

.

Saat Taehyung membuka kamarnya, ia sedikit berharap bisa langsung bertemu suaminya itu di kamar. Tetapi yang di dapati hanyalah kamarnya yang kosong dengan ransel Jimin di kasur. Ia pun mendudukkan pantatnya di kasur karena capek berjalan. Usia kehamilannya benar-benar mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, bobotnya yang dulu hanya 57 kilo kini bertambah menjadi 72 kilo. Terkadang saat ia berkaca Taehyung sering tidak percaya diri dengan tubuh babi nya. Begitu berlemak dan ia juga heran. Kulit tan nya makin hari malah makin putih dan halus layaknya perempuan. Taehyung benar-benar benci tubuhnya yang sekarang.

Tak lama sibuk dengan pemikirannya Taehyung tidak sadar jika Jimin sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, lalu mendekati Taehyung yang sibuk melamun.

"Melamun apa?" Datang-datang Jimin langsung mencium pipinya kilat. Membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arah pria mesum itu.

"Ishh apa-apaan kau!" Taehyung berteriak menramatisir dan sok mengusap pipinya yang tadi di cium Jimin. Sok jijik.

"Hehehe..habis kau melamun." Jimin menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku tidak melamun." Taehyung membalas cuek dan menatap seprai.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah."

Taehyung menoleh lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin manja. Tak lupa ia memainkan cincin pernikahan yang terpasang di jari jelek Jimin.

"Jim. Apa aku jelek? Aku gendut. Kata ibumu aku manis. Aku kan tidak suka di bilang begitu." adunya dengan suara mencicit. Tak lupa bibirnya maju beberapa senti menambah betapa manly nya namja kita yang satu ini.

Jimin bingun harus menjawab apa. Ia takut jika ia menjawab nanti Taehyung malah salah paham dan memukul wajahnya seperti yang dulu-dulu.

"Ibu mungkin hanya terlalu gemas. Dia tidak mengataimu kok." Akhirnya Jimin menjawab.

"Tapi aku kan tidak suka.." rengeknya.

"Ya kau maklumi lah. Namanya juga ibu-ibu, sayang.."

Taehyung masih cemberut. Dan masih memainkan jemari Jimin.

"Kau masih tampan kok. Tenang saja.."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung memastikan dengan mata yang berkilat berbinar layaknya puppy.

Jimin mengangguk enteng. "Yeah. Kalaupun kau gemuk dan berubah seperti ini pun perasaanku tetap sama kok." Agak bohong tak apa kan? Lagipula sekali-kali lah membuat istrinya senang. Dan Taehyung yang mendengar Jimin memujinya tampan Taehyung jadi tersenyum lebar ke arah Jimin lalu mencium bibir lelaki itu sekilas.

"Kalau begitu.." taehyung berkata menggantung. "Jika katamu aku tampan apa aku masih bisa jadi seme?"

"Oke. Kau bisa jadi seme. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Mata Taehyung langsung berbinar lagi. Ia benar-benar mirip puppy yang imut luar biasa!

"Gampang. Saat anak kita lahir nanti. Kita making love lagi dengan kau yang aku masuki. Kalau kau hamil lagi berati kau uke ku kalau kau tidak hamil berati kau seme ku. Mudah kan?"

"Apa-apaan itu. Aku tidak mau! Masak aku yang di masuki lagi? Itu tidak adil!"

Jimin tertawa mendengar itu. "Aku hanya kasian dengan pinggang mu sayang.."

Taehyung menatap datar Jimin malas. "Memang ada apa dengan pinggang ku? Aku baik-baik saja!"

Dasar keras kepala!

"Kau ini kenapa sih ngotot sekali ingin jadi seme?Padahal jadi seme itu tidak enak, kau tahu? Hanya karena kau melihat seme lebih dominan kau ingin jadi seperti itu. Jika kau jadi aku. Aku harus bekerja mencari uang untukmu, aku juga harus kuliah belum lagi kalau aku di marahi dosen karena tugas ku yang terlambat, atau aku yang harus menghadapi hyung mu yang menyebalkan itu. Apa kau yakin bisa menjalani apa yang aku jalani? Kim Taehyung. Hidup itu adalah dimana kita bisa saling mengamati sesama makhluk hidup ,apa yang kau lihat menyenangkan belum tentu mudah," ada jeda sebentar ketika tangan Jimin bergerak meyelipkan rambut Taehyung di belakang telinganya.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab besar padamu. Menanggung hidupmu dan calon anak kita. Kalau kita bertukar posisi bagaimana kita mengatakan pada anak kita, sementara semua orang tahu kau yang melahirkan anak pertama kita itu?" Lanjutnya kalem. Taehyung pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap suaminya itu.

"Dengar aku..aku sangat menghargai mu. Sangat menghargai mu. Tak apa kau selalu mengumpati aku dan sering memukuli aku. Tak peduli kau cinta atau tidak padaku. Atau sesering apapun kau merengek padaku menjadi seme. Semua akan sama, tidak ada yang bisa merubah takdir. Lagipula kita bertukar posisi pun kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa hamil. Kau akan tetap jadi ibu dan aku ayahnya. Karena kita sudah terikat.." Taehyung memerah malu. Ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan memukul wajah Jimin sebagai pelamiasannya.

"Jangan bicara begitu!" Teriak Taehyung malu.

"Aduh! Wajahku jangan di pukul dong sakit tahu!" Sahut Jimin sedikit mengaduh hiperbolis.

"Biar! Suruh siapa bicara sok bijak begitu!"

"Aku bicara padamu begitu karena aku sayang padamu. Kalau aku tidak sayang buat apa aku menasehatimu.."

Taehyung tersenyum malu. "Benar kau sayang padaku?"

Raut wajah Jimin mendatar malas. Ia sangat benci kalau di suruh mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama. "Malas! Aku bilang sayang padamu beratus-ratus kali dan rasanya seperti bicara dengan pohon pisang. Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada balasan."

Taehyung terkekeh geli. "Memang papa pernah bicara sama pohon pisang?"

"Ya pernah. Contohnya sekarang, aku menasehati panjang lebar, aku malah di ejek dan aku malah di pukul." Jawab Jimin sok melengos kesal.

"Jadi kau marah?"

Jimin melengos cuek. "Aku marah!"

"Marah kok bilang-bilang!" Dengus Taehyung kesal. "Marah itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu.." tambahnya mengejek.

Pada akhirnya lelaki cantik itu melantur lagi kan?

"Jim.." Taehyung mulai merengek dan menarik-narik lengan Jimin.

"Hmm.."

"Kau marah beneran?"

"Hm!"

"Jim~~~"

"Mboh!"

"Sayangggg~"

"Sudah lah aku mau ngomong sama pohon pisang saja! Daaahhh Kim Taehyung.." dengan itu Jimin pun meninggalkan Taehyung yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Taehyung mencari Jimin di seluruh rumah nya yang besar ketika lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya di dalam kamar sendirian. Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia mendengengarkan dia dan tidak mengejeknya. Setelah lama berpikir, pokoknya mulai sekarang Taehyung ingin berubah. Ia ingin jadi istri yang baik dan menyayangi suami-

"Aku mungkin akan pilih desain ini." Jimin terlihat mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki manis berambut hitam berkulit putih.

Dejavu! Taehyung merasa begitu. Ia merasakan mimpinya tadi siang terjadi. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu benar-benar ada dan menemui Jimin.

"Hmmm. Pilihan yang bagus. Aku juga merasa desain ini cocok dengan kontur tanah di Gwangju." Si pria manis menjawab. Matanya terlihat fokus menatap wajah suaminya yang terfokus menatap layar laptop. Jujur! Melihat suaminya di tatap begitu, ia merasa tidak suka!

"Jadi kau setuju kalau kita pilih disain ini? Aku akan langsung mengerjakannya.."

"Baik. Aku setuju.. aku juga yakin Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan juga setuju.."

"Oke.." jawab Jimin singkat dan sangat profesional. Lelaki itu kemudian terlihat seperti menulis sesuatu di buku tebal yang Taehyung tahu adalah kitab suci milik Jimin alia buku rangkumannya.

"Aku akan buat penahan lebih besar. Kau tak usah khawatir" si pucat mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum. Jimin sudah terlihat selesai menulis dan menaruh buku nya di meja.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa menemui mu lagi?" Tanya si pucat membuka obrolan. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ngapain si pucat jelek itu ingin ketemu lagi dengan suaminya? Mau cari perhatian begitu?

"Aku mungkin bisa jika agak malam. Pagi sampai petang aku sibuk.." jawab Jimin.

"Oh. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Jimin tertawa. "Maafkan aku Yoongi. Kau pun tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang.."

Kini Yoongi yang balas terkekeh geli. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hahaha. Tapi kalau hanya sekedar minum kopi masa' istrimu tidak mengijinkan."

Jimin tertawa kecil. Agak canggung. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengabari mu jika aku bisa. Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Jangan repot-repot.."

"Tak apa- " Jimin pun mencoba beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Dan saat ia menoleh ke arah samping tangga, ia langsung menemukan Taehyung tengah berdiri di sana.

"Taehyung-ah. Kenapa berdiri di situ?"

Taehyung gelagapan tak tau mau menjawab apa. Ia ketahuan mengintip.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada tamu.." jawabnya pelan.

"Dia teman ku. Bisakah kau buatkan dia minum?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan akhirnya ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman dan mengambil dua toples cemilan. Mereka tampak sedang mengobrol seru, sekilas Taehyung mendengar mereka tengah bicara tentang otomotif. Taehyung menghela nafas, ia lupa walaupun Jimin memiliki wajah agak feminim, ia tetap laki-laki dan menyukai seluk beluk tentang otomotif, sepak bola, bela diri, film action, apalagi benda bernama action figure yang sangat di gilai Jimin, dia sangat suka super hero berbentuk raksasa berwarna hijau menjijikan yang sangat Taehyung benci.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli action figure. Kau tahu harga nya hampir sama dengan motor matic ku hahah.."

"Sama, aku juga tengah mengincar action figure Iron Man akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sial selalu soold out!"

Dan Taehyung makin benci dengan obrolan kedua laki-laki ini. Ia benci laki-laki!

"Ekhm!" Taehyung menginterupsi. Kalau kalian tahu, membawa benda ini dengan perut yang membesar begini. Mendengar deheman itu Jimin dan pemuda jelek itu langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung kompak.

"Oh. Taehyung-ah. Kau sudah selesai. Ayo duduk." Tanpa babibu Taehyungpun langsung duduk di samping Jimin dan langsung memeluk lengan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Dan Yoongi bisa menyadari tatapan tajam pemuda cantik yang tengah hamil itu seolah mengatakan _'DILARANG SENTUH SUAMIKU! DIA MILIKKU! SEKALI LAGI_ _ **DIA MILIKKU**_ _!'_ Di layangkan Taehyung pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi..silahkan di minum?" Jimin berkata. Dia masih tidak peka dengan keadaan dan tatapan mencekam di layangkan Taehyung pada temannya.

Canggung. Begtulah yang Yoongi rasakan, ia pun meminum jus jeruk buatan istri Jimin itu.

"Yoongi, peekenalkan ini istriku. Kim Taehyung.."

Saat Jimin mengatakan itu, Taehyung tersenyum tipis ke arah Yoongi.

"Dan Taehyung-ah, ini Yoongi dia teman sekelas ku."

Mereka pun bersalaman sebentar, tidak lama.

"Aku lupa semua teman-teman di kelas Jimin. Dan Jimin tidak pernah cerita tentang mu." Ucap Taehyung, mencoba berpura-pura ramah. Walau dulu ia sekampus dengan Jimin ia dan lelaki itu berbeda jurusan. Jimin jurusan arsitek, dan Taehyung jurusan sastra inggris. Kampus mereka pun letaknya agak jauh. Kampus fakultas teknik berlokasi berbeda lokasi dengan fakultas soshum. Jadi walau mereka mereka mengenal satu sama lain mereka tak begitu tahu seluk beluk tentang teman sekelas mereka.

"Benarkah Jimin tak pernah cerita tentang aku padamu?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Eyy. Yoong apa yang ingin katakan." Tegur Jimin agak serius.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apa kau takut aku membuka luka lama." Jawab si pucat santai.

"Huh?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Apa yang di katakan lelaki ini? Luka lama?

"Jadi Jimin benar-benar tak pernah bercerita tentang aku padamu. Ohhh malangnya aku.."

"Tidak pernah.." jawab Taehyung.

"Tae. Jangan dengarkan dia! Dia itu pembohong besar!" Jimin berkata kesal. Dan Yoongi melihatnya memutar malas. Apa sih yang Jimin takutkan? Mereka sudah lima bulan menikah dan belum tahu rahasia masing-masing.

"Apa sih? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Taehyung makin ingin tahu.

"Astaga Yoongi..!" Jimin berkata frustasi.

"Aku kenapa, hm? Aku belum berkata apa-apa?"

Taehyung makin bingung dengan kedua orang ini. Apalagi mereka kini tengah bertengkar seru dan saling mengumpati.

"Aku bersumpah kalau kau mengatakannya, kau akan di cium nenek reyot saat pulang dari sini!" Jimin menyumpahi.

Yoongi terlihat memutar mata bosan. Bocah ini tetap saja sama seperti dulu, terlalu naif. Hingga akhirnya dengan tenang Yoongi mengatakan.

"Jimin itu mantan uke ku.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sumpah demi apapun gue sempat kehilangan feeling pas nulis ff ini. Hambar aja gitu, mungkin karena sekian lama gak apdet kali ya. Dan lagu ini gue tulis sambil dengerin lagunya bts jadul blanket kick, kan tuh lagu so sweet gimana gitu hahaha. Makasih deh buat kalian yang masih nunggu apdetan gue. Gue pasti apdet dan gak ada cerita gue yang gak gue lanjutin kecuali one shoot. Pasti gue usahain tetep lanjut walau lama hiks! Oke dehhh adek" , kakak" maksih yang udah review, udah nge fav nge follow gue sayang kalian. Apalagi yang review panjang gitu ahahaha gue seneng bacanya. Dan gue ngerasa di hargain gitu. Dan gue agak sedih sih, viewer ff ini banyak banget . Tapi sayang cuma jadi siders. Hm ya udah lah yaaaa no komen gue. Karena disini gue cuma nulis dan gak memaksa kalianbuat review. Gue juga bakal bales review kalian, yang berupa pertanyaan dan yang perlu di jawab tapi review pake akun yaa. Pokoknya makasih semuaaa love you... review jika berkenan.. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sup Ikan

Papa Jimin dan Mama Taehyung

Cast :

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

JiminxTaehyung

Minv/Vmin/jimxtae/taexjim/95line

Summary : Coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk ketika si ultimate seme seperti Taehyung di hamili namja yang berstatus mantan uke?

Rate : M

Warning :

homo, MPREG kekekeke, yaoi, menye, gaje, abal, eyd (ejaan yang di ada-ada), garing, humor abal, sinetron abis, TYPOS, bahasa amburadul. Ff ini adalah hasil imajinasi liar saya mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan. Oh ya yang anti v uke dan jimin seme harap jangan baca,

.

.

"ngapain?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat istrinya mengendus-ngendus jok motor nya. Aneh memang tapi kata Taehyung suka bau jok motor maticnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali melarangnya tapi Taehyung is Taehyung, susah di bilangi.

"anakmu yang membawa aku kesini." jawabnya extra datar.

"hhhh.." Jimin sudah tak tau lagi harus berbuat apalagi selain menghela nafas dalam. Tingkah Taehyung makin hari bukannya makin benar malah makin tidak jelas.

"si mantan mu itu sudah pulang?" tanya Taehyung. Ia berdiri dengan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya sementara tangan kanan nya menutup jok nya.

"sudah, baru saja." jawab Jimin. "ayo ke rumah, jangan lama-lama di sini." lanjutnya. Ia khawatir juga, ia takut juga lama-lama Taehyung terlihat seperti orang _ngelem._ Dia kan sedang hamil juga.

"enak dong habis reunian." sahutan Taehyung membuat Jimin menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"geer sekali sih kau itu. Siapa yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Kau mau balikan sama dia juga bukan masalah begitu." Taehyung malah membalas ketus. Mood nya makin jelek dan mudah terbawa perasaan semenjak hamil. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak mau membalas ucapan Taehyung. Percuma juga dia tak mau Taehyung makin marah.

"malah diam, kau beneran selingkuh." taduhnya lagi. Kali ini dengan ekspresi marah yang jelas.

"ayo makan, ibu masak enak." Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"jangan alihkan pembicaraan. Dan jangan bohong padaku!"

 _Hhh.._

"apa yang aku sembunyikan dari mu Taehyung? Kau bahkan terus bersamaku. Mana sempat aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" jelasnya.

Si rambut merah yang masih memasang wajah merengut diam. Benar juga. Tapi jujur ia tak akan bisa menerima jika Jimin tak jujur padannya. Mana dengar-dengar Yoongi itu adalah mantan pacar Jimin paling lama. Tentu tak akan semudah itu bilang kalau Jimin sudah melupakannya, itu sangat terdengar _bulshit_ di telinga Taehyung. "masak apa ibu?" tanya nya akhirnya. Ia sendiri tak mau urusan makin panjang.

Huh, benar kan. Akan lebih baik kalau dia tak meneruskan atau menjawab ucapan Taehyung.

"kayaknya sih dia memasak sup kepala ikan." jawab Jimin meyakinkan.

Taehyung yang medengar kalimat sup kepala ikan langsung membayangkan nikmatnya kuah sup kepala ikan buatan ibu mertuanya yang cadel dan bermuka datar itu. Kata Jimin makanan buatan ibu nya itu juara.

"ayo..ayo..!" jawab Taehyung langsung menarik lengan Jimin dan menariknya ke dapur.

Dan tentunya si rambut merah itu lupa tentang tuduhannya pada Jimin. _Sungguh, anak polos macam apa ini, dulu dia kan hobi clubbing, suka seks bebas dan mabuk-mabukan tapi– ah sudahlah. Untuk sekarang tak ada yang lebih indah selain ia tetap bersama istrinya._ Batin Jimin. _He. He. He, Bodoh!_

.

.

.

"wahh ibu, bau nya sampai ke garasi belakang tau." tegur Jimin sambil tertawa. Ibunya ikut tersenyum, melihatnya anak lelakinya bersama istrinya ke dapur.

"enak kan? Itu baru bau nya loh~" godain want cantik itu. Jari lentiknya sibuk memegang ganggang sendok sayur. Ia memindahkan sup dari panci ke mangkuk besar. Pasangan suami istri itupun langsung duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tenang.

"sayang, ayah sedang kerja. Coba kalau dia di rumah, pasti sup nya dia yang habiskan." si ibu berkata agak sedih. Suaminya memang akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang karena ada proyek di luar kota.

"tak apa ibu, ada aku." sahut Taehyung bahagia. Sehun, ibu Jimin yang tadi terlihat mutung langsung tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan ikutan bahagia. Lalu berpegangan tangan layaknya wanita.

"habis ini kita video call ayah, kita pamer menu makan kita hari ini, biar dia kangen dan cepat pulang hihihi. Aku kan kangen ayah." ucap Taehyung pada sang ibu mertuanya. Sontak energi positip Taehyung langsung menular pada sang ibu.

"baik, baik cepat di makan. Jangan lupa nasi nya. Ibu juga sudah memasak banyak nasi."

Taehyung hampir memekik girang.

Ia adalah pecinta nasi sejati.

"ibu aku mau!"

"baik. Sini mangkuk mu."

"asik!"

Sementara di sisi lain ada makhluk lain yang merasa di asingkan. Jimin yang melihat interaksi ibu dan istrinya itu mendadak sweat drop. Ya memang begitu, setiap mereka bertemu pasti heboh sendiri. Dan, melupakan dirinya.

"sayang makannya jangan terburu-buru ya. Terus kan kemaren dokter bilang menyuruh untuk mengurangi konsumsi nasi secara berlebihan." ucapan Jimin membuat Taehyung menoleh cepat.

"iya pak dokter." ia menjawabnya dengan mata melotot dan gigi bergemeletuk membuat Jimin lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

 _Sabar, ini cobaan Jimin._

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam. Keluarga Taehyung datang, orang tua Taehyung dan kayaknya membawa pizza dan beberapa cemilan ringan lainya. Kini mereka sedang berjudul di rung tengah sambil menonton acara supranatural kesukaan Baekhyun. Ngomong-omong dia memang sedang menggandrungi pembawa acara nya yang bernama Kimbochi atau Kimochi itu lah, mau Taehyung, Jimin, Jongin atau Daehyun sendiri tak mengerti nama aslinya.

"tae, kau dengar itu kata si kumbara kau tidak boleh keluar setelah matahari tenggelam, serem." kata Baekhyun menimpali ketika kata sang presenter bawa korban mengalami gangguan makhluk aneh karena saat hamil anak kedua ia sering keluyuran habis magrib.

"percaya saja ibu dengan gituan, sudah lah ganti drama tv saja. Aku kan ingin nonton Drama Gong Yoo." jawab Taehyung kesal.

"udah ah, drama itu kau bisa lihat di Yutub. Kalau ini kan live kalau nonton di Yutub sudah di edit, efek seram nya kurang!" Jawaban Baekhyun sontak membuat semua yang di situ menjadi gondok sendiri.

"terserah ibu sajalah." Taehyung menyerah. Ia melirik Jimin yang hampir mengantuk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Jongin diam sambil memainkan ponselnya , ia terlihat membaca seuatu.

"baca apa?" tanya si merah. Sang kakak masih sibuk.

"hyung!" panggilnya agak meninggi.

"ha?" tanya Jongin bodoh,ia baru sadar.

"lagi baca apa kau?" tanyanya lagi. Jongin tertawa kecil. Lalu menunjukkan apa yang tengah ia baca.

"ingin kau beri nama apa anak mu itu?" tanya nya aneh. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya kikuk. Apa yang sedang kakak nya ini pikirkan?

"kau browsing? Mencari nama untuk keponakan mu ini?"

"ya? Apa salahnya? Kelihatannya Jimin juga belum punya rekomendasi nama yang lucu. Ku dengan dari Jimin, aku akan punya jagoan ganteng ya? Hahaha, menarik sekali!" jawabnya bahagia. Bahkan Taehyung tak pernah melihat kakaknya segirang ini.

"sudah pasti dia pakai marga Kim, Kim Tae il, Tae sung, Tae Jung–" Jongin menyebutkan contoh nama anak yang cocok untuk keponakan nya, dan Taehyung menyimak dengan girang.

"wahh bagus sekali hyung. Lebih cocok sih, anak ku pasti macho sekali kalau aku beri nama Tae won."

"woah jelas, siapa dulu dong pamannya!"

Sementara Jimin yang merasa dikucilkan menyahut. Masa istrinya mau memberi nama seenaknya tanpa bicara padannya?

"mana bisa, tetep harus Park dong," sahut Jimin dia tidak jadi tidur.

" memang kenapa? Kim bagus– Terhormat." sahut Jongin sini.

"Park Juga, enak saja kau hyung! Mana ada tidak ada turunan dariku!"

"sudah biarkan saja, toh belum tentu mirip kau juga."

"aisshh kau menyebalkan, anak itu tetap akan bermarga Park!"

"Kim, bodoh!"

"jinjja kau mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh!"

"aku bilang kau yang bodoh!"

"tidak dengar! :P"

"aisshh kau–"

"ssssttttt brisik, si kimoci sedang melihat setan yang mengganggu ibu itu, berisik sekali aku jadi tidak bisa dengar!" Ibu Taehyung, Baekhyun menginterupsi mereka. Otomatis mereka pun diam seketika. Mereka tak mau melihat Baekhyun mengamuk.

.

.

.

Pagi nya Jimin dan Taehyung pulang ke rumah kecil mereka. Taehyung diam sejak dari rumah orangtuanya. Jimin tak mau ambil pusing, ia tetap bertingkah seperti biasa dan langsung ke tempat kerja. Ia juga punya jadwal kuliah jam 10 nanti. Jadi ia agak sibuk, dan ia tak mau membuang waktunya untuk mengurusi hal tidak penting. Tidak, bukan Taehyung tak penting. Namun sikap dan perilakunya yang suka ngambek tidak jelas dan suka menang sendiri itu kadang membuatnya lelah.

"aku berangkat, jangan pergi keluar tanpa memberi tahu aku." ia mengingatkan. Taehyung mengangguk sambil mencuci baju nya secara manual. Ia bukannya miskin dan tak mampu beli mesin cuci. Ingat Taehyung itu aneh dan tak bisa diam. Ia juga berdalih melakukan itu karena ia sangat suka busa.

"hm," jawabnya singkat. Jimin diam, lalu mengusak rambut Taehyung.

"aku pergi."

"ok."

.

.

.

"kalian pacaran?" Jimin melotot kaget. Ini sungguh sulit di percaya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus dan langsung ke kafe. Di sana ia melihat kejadian di mana ia tak pernah duga sebelumnya.

"ya, sudah sebulan. Dan aku minta maaf baru bisa memberi tahu mu tentang ini, boss!" itu Suara Hoseok. Kasir di kafe Jimin. Dan di depannya lagi ada sosok Yoongi yang tersenyum kecil dengan pengakuan pacarnya pada Jimin.

"dasar, untung ini cuma pacaran. Coba saja kalau kau menggelapkan uang kasir sudah lama aku ingin menebar surat peringatan 3 padamu." canda Jimin sambil menoyor kepala Hoseok.

"ya aku takut boss. Dia kan mantan pacarmu. Dia juga baru jujur padaku dan ingin akuuuu jujur padamu." katanya Hoseok Jujur. Jimin sendiri tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia tahu cepat atau lama Yoongi pun harus menemui kebahagiaan nya.

"baiklah aku ikut senang!" ucap Jimin akhirnya. "jaga dia baik-baik."

Hoseok mengangguk. "baik boss, tapi jangan berkata seolah kau masih mencintai nya."

"hah kau becanda?" Jimin santai menjawabnya. "semua orang berhak bahagia, dan jika dia, _Yoongi_ bahagia dengan mu. Aku mau kau menjaga nya. Semua manusia di dunia ini sudah di atur untuk kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Aku sudah bahagia dengan jalanku, dan itu cukup dengan istriku."

Plok Plok Plok

Hoseok tak bisa menahanya. Ucapan boss tolol nya ini benar-benar bijak. Ia baru tahu suami Kim Taehyung ini benar-benar orang yang setia dengan komitmen. "kau benar-benar hebat." puji Hoseok.

Yoongi diam. Ia hanya bisa menatap mantan pacarnya ini dalam diam. Di hasilnya masih membatin. Makhluk macam apa Taehyung bisa merubah Jimin hingga sejauh ini dan semengagumkan ini pemikirannya.

"biasa saja hahaha. Kau saja berlebihan."

"tapi serius, boss. Kau benar-benar sok bijak!– ahhh fuck! Jangan di pukul dong kepalaku!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat interaksi mantan dan pacarnya itu. Benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Dan Jimin pun tak menaruh curiga atau berpikir aneh-aneh tentang ia dan Hoseok.

"hey Yoongi, dia itu bodoh kau harus banyak bersabar jika bersama nya." kata Jimin tertawa.

"aisshh kau pun tak beda jauh dariku." bales Hoseok kesal.

"sudah, hosiki. Ayo fotokan aku dengan Jimin." kata Yoongi membuat Hoseok sedikit tercekik.

"kau mau foto dengan boss Park di depan ku?" Hoseok membalas dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"bukan apa-apa, daripada aku berarti di belakangmu dan menjamin sesuatu yang aneh tanpa sepengetahuanmu lebih baik begini kan. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Jepang–"

" **kau akan ke Jepang?"** potong Jimin terkejut. Hoseok pun diam, walau ia pacaran dengan Yoongi dan sekitar dua hari lagi akan berpisah dengannya karena harus pergi ke Jepang selama setahun.

Yoongi mau tak mau menghela nafas dan memberi pengalaman. "ya, kakak ku berencana melakukan pengobatan di sana selama setahun. Kau pun tahu kan kakak ku sudah setahun lebih kakak ku sakit lever. Karena ayahku tak bisa meninggalkan usaha nya, jadi aku yang harus menemani kakak ku."

Perlu kalian ketahui, Yoongi anak broken home. Ibunya pergi selingkuh dengan lelaki lain sejak Yoongi kecil. Hingga sampai dewasa ia tak pernah bertemu Ibunya. Ayah dan kakaknya adalah orang yang mengurusnya sejak kecil.

"aku benar-benar ikut berduka, semoga kakak lekas sembuh. Aku ingin ngobrol lagi tentang motor dengannya." dengan menyesal Jimin mengucapkannya. Ia tahu kalau kakak Yoongi sakit tapi tak tahu akan separah ini.

Yoongi tertawa dan Hoseok mengelus punggungnya. "santai saja, ia akan sembuh." Ada jeda sebentar. "jadi. ayo Jimin, kita foto."

Jimin mengangguk. "baiklah. Pakai ponselmu saja Hoseok nanti kirimkan ke nomorku ya, ponselku mati."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Hoseok pun harus rela menjadi fotografer sepasang mantan kekasih itu. Mana pake ponselnya lagi, huhuh!

Ckrek!

Ckrek!

"sudah!" Hoseok menyerahkan ponselnya guna memberi tahu hasil fotonya pada Jimin dan Yoongi

"bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin mengerutkan alis, "aisshh jelek ah!"

"aisshh sudah bagus itu" Hoseok ngeyel.

"belum bodoh, mana bisa duduk ku rapat begitu."

"ya karena kau bodoh tidak duduk layaknya namja!"

"aish kau berani ya menghina boss mu!"

"habis kau bodoh sekali sih!"

"SUDAHH! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih daritadi bertingkah layaknya bocah. Jangan bertengkar seperti itu ini hanya masalah sepele. Sudah sini hp mu, ku kirim padamu Jimin. Sudah jangan foto lagi!"

Akhirnya dengan kesal Yoongi merengut ponsel Hoseok dari tangan Jimin kasar. Ia lalu memencet-mencet layar ponsel guna mengirim foto itu, namun–

 _BOSS BESAR KIM— send._

" _sudah, selesai!"_

Jimin dan Hoseok kompak berpandangan.

Matilah kau Jimin.

.

.

.

"jadi si Kai pacaran sama si Jinnie. Aduhh Kai kau tahu betapa sakit hati nya aku!?" Taehyung berkata begitu dramatis ketika membaca artikel di masalah KoreaDay. Ia nge-fans dengan Kai, salah satu member boyband yang sedang naik daun sekarang.

"mwo apalagi ini? Harga tiket ke kebun binatang Korea Zoo sedang ada promo 75% untuk ibu hamil? Wow, nak kita lihat saudara ayah mu yuk? Kita bawa kacang tanah sama ubi kekekeke!"

"astaga roy kimoci bertengkar dengan boby kumbara? Padahal kan kemarin mereka masih nge-host bareng, hmmm aneh!"

Taehyung terus membolak-balik kan halaman majalah sampah itu dengan antusias. Siapa tahu ada promo untuk ibu hamil lagi, kan lumayan. ia akan menelpon Jimin nanti kalau ponsel nya sudah full di charge. Ia ingin ke kebun binatang, anaknya ingin lihat monyet bekantan dan tapir hihihi.

"makan ramen di Ramen Go ada promo keluarga, diskon 50% untuk merayakan ulangtahun Ramen Go yang ke 7 dengan syarat ulangtahun yang sama pada hari itu juga– ah bodoh, aku kan tidak ulangtahun tanggal 5."

Makin lama ia makin bosan membaca majalah itu sampai ia menemukan resep masakan di halaman paling belakang.

' _Membuat Cap Cay Lezat dengan Lezatos'_

Mata Taehyung langsung berbinar. Apa ia memasak saja ya? Selama ini kan dia selalu memgandalkan Jimin untuk memasak tanpa tahu seberapa jauh ia tahu memasak.

"ayo kita coba!"

.

.

.

"mati aku! Jimin aku tak bermaksud sungguh." ucap Yoongi penuh penyesalan.

Jimin ketar ketir pesan nya sudah terkirim. Masalahnya ini adalah SMS tidak bisa di tarik lagi seperti aplikasi BMM atau What Up. Sialan.

"gimana kalau istriku lihat bisa di kira aku ada main dengan mu!" Jimin berkata panik.

"fufufu aku tak ikut-ikutan."

Kedua lelaki itu kompak menatap tajam Hoseok.

"mati saja kau kuda!"

.

.

.

"Wortel ada, kol ada, telur, tapioka, sosis– ada semua. Heheh ayo bereksperimen."

Taehyung memulai aksi epic-nya. Mulai ia baca lagi resep dan mulai mengiris bahan.

"garam, lada, gula–mecin? Jangan ah,nanti anak ku bego lagi kayak ayahnya. Tapi kasih sedikit saja lah."

Ia mulai menaruh teflon di atas kompor dan menyalakan apa nya. Setolol-tololnya dia ia tahu kok cara menyalakan kompor.

"kasih minyak untuk menumis bumbu, okey. Lalu– aisshh kenapa minyak ya meletus aisshh!" dengan takut dia terus memasukkan bahan Cap Cay itu.

 _Teng teng teng teng teng! Numpak-numpak rr king teng teng–_

"aisshh sejak kapan nama dering ku kampungan seperti ini?" dengan cepat ia belari ke arah ponselnya yang Taehyung charge di atas kulkas. Ia sedikit bingung dengan nama dering konyol nya ini. Huh,pasti ini udah tangan cabul Jimin. Dia kan tau saja lagu-lagu aneh seperti ini, begitu-begitu anak sosial media juga dia.

"hah Hoseok!? Tumben?" ucapnya heran. "kirim foto lagi, sudah tahu sinyal lagi jelek kirim ginian!"

Dengan sabar Taehyung menunggu gambar yang di kirim Hoseok. Namun buffering membuatnya tak sabar, namun ia tetap menunggu—

"astaga capcay ku!" Taehyung langsung lari teebirit-birit ke arah tumisannya. Astaga hampir saja gosong. Batinya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di ponsel nya gambar yang di kirim Hoseok telah selesai buffering dan menapilkan sosok suaminya sedang berpose dengan Yoongi mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

TBC.

Ini bukan akhir kawan. Ini masih berlanjut. Btw, ada gak yang kangen gw?


	8. Perhatian

Hai temen2

Saya cuma mau memberitahukan. Ini bukan apdetan karena ya, sudah sekitar setahun saya gak mainan ffn. Dan ketika saya apdet kemaren saya di kejutkan dengan laporan di wattpad ada ff yang mirip atau bahkan merupakan copy an ff saya yg 3 ada up n down, papa Jimin, dan BABO dia copas semua. Saya tegaskan itu bukan saya atau adik saya. Saya tidak punya adik saya hanya punya satu kakak laki-laki. Dan akun wattpad yang pernah saya buat terakhir tahun 2017 tidak saya pake karena waktu itu saya yang katrok ini gak bisa make wattpad :") dan disisi lain saya juga sadar, saking gila nya saya sama pekerjaan dan sekolah saya yang harus saya lakukan bersamaan saya pun mulai nggak mikirin yang namanya BTS dan ff ini. Sekarang dimana saya udah mulai bisa fokus pada satu hal, yaitu kerjaan dan mulai saya sambil dengan ff ini saya dapet laporan kalo ff ini di copas dan ngaku kalau itu saya. Saya sempat bikin akun wattpad dengan User's name **Manusiakardus95** itu akun wattpad official saya. Masih aktif hanya saja saya jarang membukanya. User's name nua bukan Hulkjiminie Atau siapapun itu. Saya gak mau sebut nama karena tanpa saya sebut kalian tulis wattpad ff copycat milik saya bakal muncul nama penulis itu. **Ingat temen2 Saya sadar semua ff di sini yang saya buat mungkin intinya sama dengan ff lain namun setiap penulis punya gaya masing2 dalam penyampaian ceritanya. Dan karya saya yang sampah,recehhh, ini di plagiat apalagi di sana saya seolah gila review dengan mendoakan hal yang gak masuk akal. Bener2 hal yang have no brain bgt! Dan satu lagi ff saya tetap jiminxtaetae ga ada istilah saya membohongi kalian dan berpindah haluan saya adalah orang yang berkomitmen, saya gak akan pernah peduli orang menilai Jimin lebih cocok jadi uke taetae tetap jadi seme bagi saya tak ada satu hal yang benar2 objektif di dunia ini. Semua orang punya selera. Dan karya saya yang ancur dan sampah kayak gini di plagiat, udah ancur di ancurin bener2 ancurrrr karya saya. ancur juga nama saya T.T**


End file.
